The Third Circle
by Avatar of Rahoda
Summary: As southern Kalimdor falls under a shroud of darknass, the Cenarion Circle stands against an age-old threat. A druid embraces his destiny, uncovering a terrible evil sweeping across the land.
1. Breaking the Mold

A rather muscular Night Elf stood atop a large sand dune in a seemingly barren wasteland. He wore a kilt, dressed with gray feathers at its side. A beige chain hung around his waist with a large orange pendant positioned in the center of the kilt at his hips. The remainder of the kilt was fashioned with a faded orange cloth. His chest was bare but he wore pouldrons on his shoulders crafted from the same feathers that were all over the kilt. His bracer's, as well, were lined with feathers but they were mostly made of green leather. The shoulder-pieces were apparently held together with this same green leather. He clasped a large staff in his hand that seemed to be shaped into a bear paw at the top. His teal colored hair hung down his face, parted to both sides, and the same hair, albeit much more scruffy, covered his chin.

"Fandral Staghelm..." the wind spoke as it blew past.

The Night Elf looked up curiously as the wind threw the sand into a flurry, spun around, and gave it the shape of a funnel. The mouth, if one could call it that, was formed with clumps of mud.

"I sense a great disturbance in the dunes of southern Kalimdor," the sand creature added. "Now," he paused. "It is time to gather those who you deem worthy of acceptance into the council. Elune has need of your aid!" the beast shouted as the sand dropped back into the dunes.

Fandral awoke from his meditation and immediately began preparing several notes. He attached the scrolls to the legs of eight wild stormcrows and commanded them to deliver the messages to each of the eight members Hamuul and himself had selected to join the government of the druids, the Cenarion Council.

--

Two days later, a pair of figures were walking through Ashenvale Forest. One was noticeably larger than the other and each were completely concealed by a cloak. The larger one was covered in the white one, and the smaller one wore a violet one.

"I think it would be wise if we set up camp tonight," suggested the larger one. "The sun is setting and we will need to keep warm."

The two set out to search for firewood and had a fire going roughly a half hour later. They removed their hoods and the large one had the face of a bull, a Tauren, while the smaller one had fair purple skin and green hair that was styled back, obviously a Night Elf.

"Adarin," the Tauren spoke, "Did you hear me?" Adarin snapped in attention.

"I apologize Rahoda. My mind was wandering," Adarin explained.

"It is okay. We will reach the base of Stonetalon tomorrow morning and make the climb to the Peaks first thing, but for now we rest up."

Adarin laid down next to the fire, on the opposite side that Rahoda did, and his mind continued to wander. He thought about long ago when Rahoda and Adarin had ventured deep into Maraudon alongside several others, though Rahoda was the last one standing when they fought Princess Theradras. He thought even farther into the past, back to a time when he was a mere child. Memories that weren't even whole anymore, they were simply fragments of time. Such was the long lived life of a Night Elf. Seconds later, Adarin was unconscious beside the cozy fire and he began to dream of the events that happened two days ago.

--

It was high noon, the time when the Night Elves were at their weakest for the sun was at its peak. Many heroes had joined the fight against The Burning Legion in an attempt to retake Zin-Azshari. Most of these heroes were not known by this title yet, but each would one day affect the entirety of the world, many times over. A time when Illidan Stormrage would battle along side the time-lost Rhonin, facing demons from another realm; A Night Elf fighting alongside an alien ally from the future, foreshadowing the alliance that would one day take place when the threat of The Burning Legion would return a second time.

All this seemed highly unlikely at the moment. However the circumstance came to be did not matter. What did matter was the legion of demons charging towards the prepared Night Elven forces.

The army readied itself for the assault as an order from the commanding officer, Lord Kur'talos Ravencrest, shouted to the archers, telling them to knock their bows and fire on command. Among these archers was a young boy, who was obviously not quite ready for the chaos that was about to unfold before him. His hair was green, and was cut pretty short.

He wore a simple leather outfit that was far too large for his physique. The leggings were hugged tight to his body, with a band of studded-leather around the hips. His vest, however, barely fit his small shoulders. Two straps, attached to the leggings, were wrapped around his shoulders, crisscrossing over his chest and back. Aside from the bow, he had a quiver on his right hip filled with a dozen or so arrows. On the other side, a sheath concealing a long sword weighed him down.

A Night Elf to his right, who was donned in the same outfit, appeared to fill it much more efficiently. He called the boy by name.

"Adarin, remember, concentrate on your target," instructed the obviously much more battle oriented elf.

"Yes, Master Setesh," replied Adarin. With what little time they had to prepare themselves for the battle, Setesh had taken Adarin under his wing, teaching him what he could about the art of war. Although he only knew him for less than a handful of days, Adarin respected his teacher. He rescued him from the clutches of a Felhound, as it was draining every bit of his life out of him. After being saved, Ravencrest had suggested that Adarin accompany them on their mission to retake their ancient city.

Setesh knew that Ravencrest had been desperate for troops, but considering the fact that a mere boy, barely able to hold the bow that he now aimed, stood awaiting the coming of beasts he couldn't dream about in the most twisted of nightmares.

And then it happened, Ravencrest's hand dropped and a volley of arrows surged toward the hulking monstrosities. Adarin's reaction was a bit late but it mattered little. A flurry of bolts rushed toward the demon's front line, catching them off guard. It upset Adarin that he would never know if that arrow actually hit anyone. It was rather likely, though, as hundreds of beasts toppled over, face-first into the dirt. If the actual impact of the arrow had killed any of the beasts was uncertain, but it did not matter. They would likely be crushed under the weight of an entire army marching on top of them.

With little time to rejoice, Ravencrest threw his hand in the air again, signaling to prepare for another volley. Adarin knocked another arrow into position and when the hand fell he released the string. It had seemed, however, that the creatures were learning. The majority of them threw their shields up. That strategy would likely not work again.

"All support units, fall to the back! All melee units, advance to the front line!" Ravencrest ordered. They had discussed their strategy, over and over again, before the battle had begun, so Adarin knew exactly where he was supposed to be and what he was supposed to do. He was part of the support team, which mainly consisted of archers, but the wizard Rhonin and the magically adept Illidan stood with them.

"Now is the time for battle… CHARGE!" screamed Ravencrest, as he motivated the troops with his bloodcurdling battle cry.

Rhonin threw his arms to the sky, as he shouted in some strange language he had never heard before, and Adarin could realize what had happened, as the ground beneath their adversaries began to ripple, sending dirt into the once clear sky. The only thing that could be heard was the clashing of metal weapons with armor and demonic howls.

Adarin raised his bow. Unlike before, his aim had to be precise. He could not afford to miss and hit one of his allies. He steadied his aim and released his grip. The arrow had been intended for the Felhounds in the frontline and the arrow had hit its target, albeit not where he intended it to. He had aimed for the head but the projectile had instead hit the lupine-like creature's tentacle, taking it right off. The arrow continued on, past its intended target, finally ending its path in the throat of one of The Legions warriors. He had heard them called Felguards before, and had gathered that they were the backbone of the army.

The arrow had knocked the demon on its knees, as he gasped for air. One of the Night Elven soldiers leapt into the air, bringing his spear right into the chest of the foul abomination. Adarin took a moment to gather all the excitement in. Any doubt he had before of whether his first shot had hit had been completely washed away. It seemed that he had a knack for aim. He glanced over at Illidan, who seemed concentrated on a spell.

He knocked another arrow into his bow, and as he surveyed the area for another target, noticed several large black tentacles grow from the ground and wrap themselves around several of the Felguards necks. A few of the tentacles had wrapped themselves around the body of the Felhounds, as well, and as their grip tightened they seared the monstrosities in two.

Adarin fired his bow towards the Felhounds at the front again. With dead precision, the arrow had positioned itself conveniently into the beasts head, sending it crashing to the ground. Adarin reached for his quiver, pulling back another arrow. He fired his arrow, along with scores of other archers simultaneously, high up into the sky, aimed towards the back of the demonic army.

They only made it halfway, however, before some magical force had sent them plummeting back towards the Night Elves infantry. Adarin looked to his right for a hint of what to do. Setesh stood there, frozen in fear. The boy reached over and shook him, attempting to snap him out of the trance but it was too late. One of the arrows that had come flying back had lodged itself in his forehead. He fell to the ground immediately. Searching the battlefield, Adarin had noticed that the same thing had happened to several other archers around him.

Dropping his bow, he reached for the long sword but before he could unsheathe it, he was struck in the shoulder by the same arrow he had fired moments before. Adarin fell like a ton of bricks.

_Awaken young Night Elf... You have much to do_, said a calming female voice from inside his conscience.

--

Adarin awoke in his bed, much older and much wiser. Instinctively, he grabbed his right shoulder, running his fingers over a large scar. It had been more than ten thousand years since that day where he fell in battle, but he could remember it as if it were yesterday. More oddly, the voice that had called to him sounded eerily familiar, yet he shook it off as merely part of his dream.

The grown Elf peered out the window, as he realized the moon was nearing its peak. Outside the window was a sheer black stormcrow with a message attached to its talon. Barely clothed, he walked over to the bird, untied the parcel, and read it aloud.

"Adarin Dreamwalker, you have been chosen to represent the Cenarion Council. Gather your things and meet us at Nighthaven Hall. Fandral & Hamuul."

He quickly dressed himself as the stormcrow flew towards where the horizon should have been. He donned a large violet robe and pulled the hood over his head. The shoulders of the robe were studded in brown leather, as were the elbows. As he walked out of the house, he grabbed a cloth belt, tying it around his waist and slid on some wooden sandals.

--

Ten minutes later he arrived in Nighthaven Hall, the meeting place of the Arch Druids. Located in the mountains, outside Nighthaven, there were two druids who had already arrived there. They stood next to each other and both eyed Adarin as he entered the sacred room. In the center of the sanctuary stood a statue that was obviously dedicated to the great forest lord Cenarius. Adarin walked over to the other two people and stood next to them, bowing before each. The man on the left wore a blue robe, very similar to his own. Adarin recognized this man as Fandral Staghelm, the Arch Druid of Night Elven society. The same Fandral who had sent him the invitation. The man on the right, he was unfamiliar with, but by his garments he could tell that he, too, was a druid of great respect. Adarin assumed he was Hamuul, the person who cosigned the message. Judging by his size, he could tell that he was a member of the Tauren. In ages past, only Night Elves were granted the powers of Cenarius, but after the Third War, when the Kaldorei lost their immortality, the only way to keep the tradition of druidism alive, was to allow the induction of other races.

Seven other shrouded figures entered the room over a period of time, aligning themselves in a circle, around the statue. Each wore the same robe, albeit with a different color scheme.

"You have all been summoned here today because a great darkness has overcome our people," spoke the wise Fandral. "And that darkness was the second coming of The Burning Legion. Several of our key advisers had their lives taken in the war, and that is why you are here. You are their replacements. Look around you, know the people who are in this room. Learn to trust them, for we all will be the future of our society."

Adarin surveyed the room. There were ten people total, each with hoods on as to mask their identity. Five of them were Night Elves, he could tell by their general physique. Three stood as tall as the Cenarius statue, itself. Adarin had only seen a Tauren a few times during the Third War, but he had seen plenty during the War of the Ancients in ages past. He knew them enough to identify them by sight. The last two, however, were a total mystery. They were slightly smaller than the average Night Elf, but seemed to be as stocky as the bull-men who stood among them. It was clear, however, that these were not Tauren, nor were they Night Elves.

"We have gathered here today to discuss the standing of the Cenarion Circle," said Fandral. "But first, there are several new faces among us since the absence of Malfurion. I must ask that all members of the council step forward and state your name." Fandral took the initiative, stepping inside the circle. "I am Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm, taking over for Malfurion in this time of great need," he finished, stepping back.

The Tauren who had been standing with Fandral stepped in, removing his red hood. He was a creature who had seen much battle. His left horn had been partially cracked, leaving only half of it remaining. "I am known as Hamuul Runetotem, Arch Druid of the Tauren race."

A figure with a teal robe stepped forward, with a noticeably smaller shape than the other Night Elves of the council. "I am Sylia Silvermane, first female representative of the druid nation."

"And I would be second…" A female Tauren, wearing a black robe, stepped forward, removing her hood. "My name is Bashana Runetotem, offspring of the Arch Druid Hamuul."

A Night Elven man stepped in, removing his gray hood.His features were very avian, with his nose looking all-too similar to a beak. "I, Tethis Ironfeather, am here on behalf of the Druids of the Talon, willing to offer my assistance in any way possible."

Adarin stepped forward, removing his violet hood. "I am Adarin Dreamwalker, survivor of The War Of The Ancients, and I dedicate my every breath to the Cenarion Circle."

Another large Tauren stepped into the circle, and pulled back his white hood. His fur coat was a dark brown, it was blatantly obvious who he was by the scar across his face.. "My name is Rahoda Cloudbreaker. Many of you may know me as the one who slayed Princess Theradras and freed Celebras from corruption deep inside the caverns of Maraudon."

Adarin knew Rahoda very well. He had heard stories of how he was raised in the wild by Kodo Beasts, though he was not sure if any of the rumors were true. He did know that the Tauren was very thick headed and cocky.

The final Night Elf stood forward; removing his orange hood it was apparent that this man had seen many battles as well. Scars stretched from one side of his face to the other as his silver hair reached toward the earth. "I am the great Enron Windstrider. I have traveled here from Cenarion Hold, and we have much to discuss. I am afraid to inform you that there is much more at stake here than Fandral has been yet to reveal," he argued, as he was quickly cut off by Hamuul.

"Hold your tongue, Enron. Let the introductions finish…" shouted Fandral, as Hamuul nodded in agreement.

The final two robed figures removed their hoods, one of which was green and the other brown. They were about five feet tall, rather stocky, and clad in fur. Adarin could recognize them as Furbolgs, but these were no Furbolgs that he knew of. The only survivors of their race were the Timbermaw, but he had made many trips to their refuge of Timbermaw Hold. It was only a couple minutes walk from Nighthaven and he had pretty good relations with them. These two were different, however, and of this he was certain.

"I am Skorn," he said, removing his green hood.

"And I am his brother, Elastuul," spoke the brown robed figure.

Skorn continued. "We come on behalf of the Stillpine Tribe of the Azuremyst Isles."

With the exception of Hamuul and Fandral, the six other druids, including Adarin, stared at the bear-men in awe not knowing how to accept the recent addition.

"Contrary to what may be believed amongst your kind, we have survived the taint of the recent war that has befallen so many of our people. We come to you seeking a method to heal our brethren along side the Timbermaw Tribe to restore peace to the Furbolg race," stated Skorn.

"We will aid you in any way that we can. Though we have just recently been inducted into the Cenarion Circle, our people have been practicing druidism almost as long as the Night Elves, and I think the council as a whole benefits by having us as representatives for our kind," added Elastuul.

"Very well," interrupted Enron. "Shall we get down to business then?" Fandral gave him a nod of approval and he continued. "The infestation in Silithus bas become increasingly hostile as of late. I fear the worst. I have been opted by my people to bring this to the attention of the Cenarion Circle."

"And we understand this," replied Hamuul. "But we are currently trying to delve into the problem with The Nightmare. Malfurion is trapped, and has possibly been made into an Unwaking. These are our biggest concerns now."

"And that is where you are wrong. I feel a strange connection between what lies behind the Scarab Wall and what is affecting The Emerald Dream. Does it not at all seem suspicious, that as soon as the Dream is corrupted, the Silithid gather in full force? I find it highly unlikely… and I assure you that measures must be taken to dispose of disgusting insects," Enron argued.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Hamuul asked, as Fandral raised his head in curiosity.

"I propose that we reassemble the Scepter of the Shifting Sands and abolish the threat that lies behind the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj to deal with the overpopulating Silithid!" Enron explained. "I feel as if something is amiss deep beneath the sands of Silithis, the epicenter of this all."

"What you ask of us is madness!" Fandral shouted. "You dare suggest that we open the Scarab Wall after so many years? Do you not remember the loss we suffered before?"

"This is true, wise Arch Druid. I clearly remember the death of your son in addition to countless others, but the times have changed. Regardless, you are not giving the idea considerable thought. The barrier that was erected by the bronze dragonflight to hold them back is slowly weakening. I am told that it will be less than two cycles of the moon before the magical shield collapses. Would it not be better to take the initiative, especially considering that our numbers are more vast, and our allies far greater. We must make a preemptive strike, and end this once and for all," argued Enron.

"Hmmm, this complicates things," grumbled Hamuul. "I propose that we distribute our numbers and gather as much information as we can regarding both issues."

"Very well, I will venture to Cenarion Hold, accompanied by Sylia, Tethis, and Elastuul, as well as the one who proposed this idea in the idea in the first place, Enron," said Fandral, "to investigate the problem in Silithus."

"And I will take the remaining druids; Bashana, Adarin, Rahoda, and Skorn. We will investigate as to what is disturbing the Dream," added Hamuul.

--

Later that day, Enron had spoken with Adarin and informed him that the mighty bear spirit in Moonglade wished to speak to him. He stood before the mighty Ursoc of legend, the very same Ursoc that Adarin had watched die some ten thousand years ago. It was because of this creature that he became a druid at all, though he did it for both the strength of the bear and the valor of Setesh, his fallen leader in the War of the Ancients. He was trained in the art of druidism by Malfurion himself shortly after the war ended, alongside Setesh's only child; Enron. The enormous ursine ghost roared as Adarin approached him.

"Adarin, while the others persue a means to defeat the ancient evil behind the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj, your destiny lies elsewhere." the spirit of Ursoc growled. "You must travel to the mountains of Stonetalon, south of Ashenvale, and speak with Keeper Albagorm. He will be able to lead you to the path you must take. More importantly, he will be better able to direct you to an ancient artifact, to combat the coming infestation of Silithus, who's location was entrusted to him long ago," the creature fishished as it he disappeared.

--

Adarin awoke from the dream in Ashenvale the next day and felt fully relieved of exhaustion. He glanced over at Rahoda and walked over to his seemingly lifeless body as he kicked him to wake him up. The sleeping Tauren shot up quick.

"The sun has risen. We should continue to the base of the Stonetalon Mountains," Adarin suggested.


	2. Scaling Stonetalon

It had been three days since the meeting in Nighthaven. Hamuul had split their group up into smaller, more manageabl e numbers to spread the work out, getting the job done faster. While Bashana and Skorn remained with Hamuul in Moonglade to seek the council of Keeper Remulos, Adarin and Rahoda were sent to the Stonetalon Mountains, to gain an audience with Keeper Albagorm. Adarin had spoken to the Bear Spirit and he had referred him to Keeper Albagorm, saying that he could enlighten them more on an artifact that could aid in the war to come. And so Adarin and Rahoda had set out to find the Keeper of the Grove that they were told they could find atop the highest peak in the Stonetalon mountain range.

Both druids were dressed different now, better suited for the trip. Adarin was wearing some chaps and a long armed vest, both of which were crafted of leather. It was covered in a brown cloth shirt that was elbow length at the arms and on top of that he wore a travelers robe, for the cold weather. Rahoda, however, was dressed in bare minimum. He had only dressed himself in leather, sharing the same armor that Adarin wore.

The Tauren had a pouch, cocked to his right side, attached to which was a small dagger with an ancient white rune on the blade; Rahoda's choice of weapon at the moment. Adarin had a leather strap over his shoulder, on the back of which was a holding case for a simple wooded staff. Though simple and made of wood, the staff gave off a faint yellow glow, signifying that it had been enchanted in one way or the other. The head of the staff curved into a crescent moon and held a red crystal, though the glow made it look orange, between it that had been excavated from a nearby island chain of the Bloodmyst Isles.

It had been three days and they had just about run through their rations and they still had to scale the mountain. Rahoda stared up the rocky trip that lied ahead of them. Adarin looked over to him and gave him a nod. He had talked to Rahoda a lot on the trip so far and had learned much about him.

He had fought alongside him in the Third War but knew little about the gargantuan bull-man. But no longer on the battlefield, he seemed to be much more expressive of his past. He told him the story of how his family was slaughtered by the Centaur. Though their temporary settlement had been burned down and the entire population massacred, he remain unscathed. The Kodo Beast's that his parents had raised, ironically enough, had raised Rahoda after the passing of his people. They raised him in the wild as the herd traveled the plains of Mulgore. The patriarch of the Kodo Beast's was a deity of sorts, and it was through him that Rahoda learned the skills of the wilds. The beast cared for Rahoda as if he was his own, even as going as far as hunting with the pack. When the deity was slain by same centaur that had decimated his people, Rahoda claimed that he felt the Kodo's spirit still living inside him.

Under normal circumstances, Adarin would have never believed a tale like that but he knew for a fact that his accusations must be right to some extent. He had seen it with his own eyes in the battlefield. The druid possessed an uncanny power, rivaled only by Hamuul as one of the strongest Tauren druids. It was no doubt from some form of intervention and if that is the story he told it as, Adarin believed it with perfect certainty. Another thing that made Rahoda such a threat was his emotion. Under most circumstances he held his rage in, but he unleashed every bit of it in the heat of battle. He had noticed in the Third War that he had used the same dagger that he was now. He remembered the rune on the blade giving off a white glow when he fought with it.

As the two scaled the mountain, thoughts of the looming threat behind the Scarab Wall ran through Adarin's mind. He had participated in the sealing of the Scarab Wall as well a thousand years prior, so he knew all too well what evil lied behind those walls and he wanted no part of it.

Several birds could be seen by both druids soaring high in the clouds, closer to the peak.

As they continued up the cliff several jagged rock formations broke free from the stone of the mountain. Standing nearly twenty feet tall, Adarin was very well familiar with the Mountain Giants.

"Greetings great Elder, we ask your permission to scale your mountain to reach the peaks of Stonetalon," requested the Night Elf.

"May I inquire as to why?" bellowed the creature of living stone.

"We must travel to the caverns there and speak with Albagorm for questioning," answered the Tauren.

There was a long pause from the Giant. Despite his goliath-like appearance, the Mountain Giants of Azeroth were quite wise, knowing much of the land.

"Vary well… You may pass…"

They bowed before the Giant and he answered with the nod of a head.

"But I must warn you… Be wary when traveling these roads, wanderer. The harpies in this area may play tricks on your mind. Do not fall victim to their deception."

"We will heed your warning. Thank you, great one," said Rahoda.

The sun had since passed a quarter of the sky and it was halfway between the heavens and the horizon by now. The journey was soon halted when Rahoda stopped in his tracks, throwing his hand up, signaling to stop.

"Do you hear that?"

After a moment of silence, Adarin knew what the Tauren was referring to. A loud scream could be heard from a little farther up the cliff. The two of them picked up their pace to investigate.

After turning around a corner, they spotted a young Tauren boy lying on the ground in pain. As they ran to his aid, Rahoda reached into his pouch, searching for some form of medicine to aid the boy. As they got closer, the boy looked up to them and screamed. This was no ordinary scream, however, and the young bull-man changed into a humanoid bird before there eyes, just as the scream changed to a squawk. Rahoda threw his hands back, to the right side of his body, and a green energy formed between his fingertips, eventually forming a large orb. Simultaneously, Adarin threw his hands forward as roots began to emerge from the soil.

"May the wrath of Cenarion strike you from the sky!" shouted Rahoda, firing the green energy from his palms. It flew through the air, smashing into the chest of the harpy. The inhuman beast dropped from the sky, leaving several feathers trailing behind it in its decent. It smashed into the ground hard, only to be gripped up by the rooms from the earth.

Adarin bowed, closed his eyes, and only a moment later threw his head back and screamed. Several tribal symbols began to appear all over his body, formed of energy. His sharp appearance began to stretch and he grew thick, nappy fur from his soft skin. He fell on all fours as his hands and legs turned into paws. A roar had confirmed the transformation and bear stood where Adarin was only seconds before.

The bear charged towards its prey, pounced atop the creature, and mauled it in its entangled state. Rahoda followed suit with a moonfire spell. A large white light fell from the heavens, burning the beast where it lay. Adarin moved in for the kill, opened his jaw, and tore his throat out. He shifted back into his Elven form,

Adarin heard several more squawks coming from behind and as he turned around to inspect it, saw a squadron of five harpies. He dropped his jaw as one dove down and grabbed Adarin by the chest. Rahoda, having just become aware of the enemy presence, turned to meet one to the back with another wrath spell. The bird creature began to drop his catch but regained stability as it continued on its destination, up the mountain.

As the four other's kept him busy, Rahoda drew his runic dagger, and threw it directly into one of the harpies wings. It smashed into the ground, bones crunching as it crashed head first into the cliff side. Two more scooped down, attempted to pick up the large Tauren and failed. He dropped hard onto his knees, quickly got up, and began to run for his knife which was stuck in the fallen harpy. He cast another moon fire spell on one of the harpies, hit it square in the chest, and left a gap. The harpy dropped to the ground, leaving feathers in the air. Another one dove down for an attack and, instinctively, Rahoda grabbed the beast by its throat and body slammed it into the hardened soil. He quickly cast an entangling roots spell, locking his victim in place on the ground.

Turning towards the final free harpy, Rahoda threw his arms towards it, chanting in some ancient language.

Some crawled out of the ground and took flight and some just came swarming in from behind Rahoda, but the once clear skies were now swarmed with insects. They covered both the entangled harpy and the flying one, which fell to the ground soon after. The insects ate them bare until there was nothing left but bone.

Rahoda gained his footing, completely unharmed from the battle. Though he was a bit drained from using so much magic, it was not enough to prevent him from searching for Adarin. He walked over to the one harpy and drew his dagger out of her. He had to find his partner.

--

Elsewhere, Adarin had blacked out. In a dream he was spoken to by a large green dragon who failed to identify herself. Adarin couldn't help but to think that the voice sounded eerily familiar.

"Young Night Elf…" spoke the gentle, but powerful creature. "I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you. Though your mission is as of just as much urgency, I have a message for you to pass on."

"And that would be?" questioned the confused Adarin.

"Tell Albagorm that Ysera has found what she seeks…" replied the dragon and just as quick as the dream had begun, it ended. Adarin woke up, investigating his surroundings.

Adarin had been taken to what appeared to be a nest. It was covered in feathers, but these were not like the other feathers that they have knocked off the creatures earlier. These were smaller and less developed. That bit of information had confirmed Adarin's belief, as if actually needed confirmation as to his whereabouts.

There were seven large eggs scattered around the feathers. He stood up and walked over to the edge of the nest to inspect his surroundings, peering over the edge of a cliff. The fall had to be, at least, a fifty foot drop. Adarin could see his breath blowing from his mouth. It was obvious to him, now, that he was much further up than he was. He had fallen unconscious during the flight and was no longer sure which direction he needed to head in to get back to the path that him and Rahoda had walked on earlier that day.

He drew his staff and gripped it in his right hand. He listened intently for the any sound he could hear in the distance. Fear soon filled his gaze as the sound of flapping wings drew nearer and nearer with each passing second. Adarin began to run, but he didn't get very far. The harpy matriarch flew up the face of the cliff, staring deep into her preys eyes.

The beast charged towards the Night Elf and let out a loud screech in the process. Adarin countered by casting a spell on himself. Large brown thorns grew from his flesh, scattered all across his body. When the beast tried to grab him, she let out a howl in pain. She flew back, over the cliff face, and flapped her wings towards Adarin. A surge of electricity flowed through her body and formed into a ball of electrical energy.

As the distance between the magic and Adarin closed, he leaped out of the way, with little time to spare. The energy blast hit one of the mother harpy's eggs, shattering it into pieces all over the nest. The harpy grew enraged at the sight of the death of one of her offspring. She flapped her wings again, releasing several feathers aimed at Adarin, and she charged towards him yet again, following the feathers.

Adarin had not suspected it in the least bit, but when the feathers struck him they tore at his flesh as if they were steel. He keeled over in pain, and grabbed at his abdomen. One of the feathers had ripped through his body, as it lay wedged in his stomach. He pulled it out and dropped it, and it made a clanging sound as it hit the ground. He looked up momentarily only to see the bird-like woman crash into him. She sat atop him, clawing at him violently, ripping flesh from his chest. Under the weight of the beast, Adarin cast a Barkskin spell, changing his soft skin as hard as tree bark.

Just as quick as she had attacked, she was done. Adarin watched in amazement as the force of the wind formed a tornado and ripped her off of her prey. She ended her flight by smashing into one of her eggs which crumbled under the weight of their mother.

"Adarin!" bellowed Rahoda, as he charged towards his severely wounded friend. He helped him up, and at the same time the matriarch was regaining her composure.

Rahoda threw his hands into the air and began to chant in an ancient dialect.

"May the Emerald Wilds grant us protection in this time of need!" he shouted as a purple aura grew around the two of them. Rahoda drew his dagger, throwing it towards the standing harpy and she fell back on top of the shattered egg.

Rahoda fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Adarin looked to him in confusion.

"Stay back!" he ordered.

His body began to transform into a massive bear, doubling his already large size, nearly tripling it. His fur thickened and the horns on his head enlarged significantly. His arms and legs became paws and they bore enormous claws.

A dire bear stood where Rahoda was moments ago. He let out a loud roar as he ran for the weakened harpy. She attempted to fly away but as she did so, Rahoda opened his enormous jaw, grabbing onto her leg. He jerked his neck, sending her crashing back into the earth. The creature looked into his eyes in shear terror as he wrapped his mouth around her, consuming her in one large gulp.

He looked to Adarin and growled, "I must remain in this form for some time to allow the creature to digest… If I attempt to change back, the magic will release her."

"Very... well then," answered Adarin, in utter shock.

"Mount me. It will make the trip much faster, in your weakened state."

Adarin nodded his head as he situated himself atop the gargantuan bear. He had never seen one so large before.

It wasn't fifteen more minutes before they were at the peak of Stonetalon. Adarin walked into the cavern, alone, where they were told they would find Keeper Albagorm. Rahoda was not ready to shapeshift back yet, and he was far too large for the cave. Sure enough, the Keeper of the Grove was there. He looked in every way like his creator, Cenarius. He appeared to be half-Night Elf, half-stag with enormous antlers growing out of his head and a large mane of leaves stretched down his back. His right hand was deformed and twisted, looking like that of a tree trunk, but it still formed a hand, made of bark. He stood there with three large living trees, two on his left side and one on his right.

"What is it you desire, young Night Elf."

"I have been told to tell you that Ysera has found that which she sought."

"Very well, then. Please, follow me," calmly spoke the Keeper as he placed his hand on the wall behind him. There was the white imprint of a hand on the stone wall and as he placed his wooden appendage on it, the rock around it disappeared, leaving a tunnel in its place. He walked into the tunnel and Adarin followed.


	3. Birds of a Feather

As Adarin walked through the damp corridors, following the man-beast, he noticed a room up ahead. In the center of the room there was a pedestal which seemed to grow from the ground. It appeared to be several vines growing around a circular stone slab. As they approached the pedestal he could see white runic inscriptions all over the stone slab with the small statue of a dragon in the center, facing the entrance to the room. Adarin looked to Albagorm for a hint of what he should do. Albagorm stared back and for a moment Adarin had thought he was going to remain silent.

"Approach the pedestal, druid," he told the elf.

Adarin did as ordered. He began to inspect the pedestal as he neared it. He touched the stone and the runes on it began to emanate a white light. He jumped back, looking to the Keeper for assurance.

"It is okay, of this I assure you."

As he looked back at the pedestal the white light began to be pulled into the dragon statue. The whole room began to shake, releasing debris from the roof of the cave. Chunks of dirt, rock, and a few leaves shook their way free and landed on the ground. The white energy had formed a large ball in front of the dragon's maw, seeming to burn like fire. As Adarin looked towards the amazing event that was taking place before his very eyes, he began to feel an immense power coming from the orb.

"Adarin Dreamwalker… Druid of the Claw… Member of the Cenarion Council… Am I correct?" asked a soothing feminine voice from the white orb.

Adarin stared back to the energy in amazement, barely able to muster words to reply to the entity.

"Y-yes."

"You have been sent by the new Arch Druid to investigate the recent corruption of my domain, correct?"

With that question, Adarin knew exactly who he was speaking to but this seemed all too unreal to him. The queen of the green dragonflight, Ysera the Dreaming was communicating with him through this orb.

"Y-yes," he stuttered. He could barely get the word out of his mouth.

"Well, first, I must ask you to pass the message on to your superiours that Malfurion is safe from the Unwaking. I have made sure of this, personally," said Ysera, pausing for a few seconds. "However, that is not the reason for this audience. What I must express is that your land is in as much peril, in regards to The Nightmare, as mine. There is no doubt a connection between the events happening simultaneously. I must ask you to report this aswell to the Arch Druid's."

"Y-yes si… I mean, ma'am," he fumbled with his words. "I will leave then."

"No!" she shouted, as the room rumbled in response. "I am not finished with you yet druid. There is one more matter that requires your assistance. You still require a weapon to combat this incredible force, for might alone cannot destroy the evil that stirs beneath the sands. And that, my young friend, is where you come into the picture."

"M-me?"

"Do you not speak with more than one word at a time? Would you really have me second guess my decision?" she roared, aggressively.

"No, I am sorry. You must understand, you are an extremely intimidating being," replied Adarin, forcing himself to stop the stuttering as well as speak more.

"Ah yes. I didn't put that into consideration. Please forgive me. Though I am wise, I am not all knowing." She gave a slight chuckle.

"And what would you have me do?"

"It is time to rewrite the standards of your culture, my friend. And that will be your weapon."

Adarin was overwhelmingly confused.

"Albagorm will fill you in on the details. I must attend to matters in my own realm. I do have a war to fight as well, and if we intend to win this one, we must attack it from both fronts," she continued. "I wish you luck in your endeavors, young druid. You will not be the same the next time we speak." And with her final words, the orb of white energy dissipated into the room.

Albagorm looked at Adarin, staring deep into his eyes. His face was stern and it wasn't until then that Adarin realized this was a serious matter.

"Now, my friend, it is time for a history lesson," said the Keeper as he raised his right arm. The tree like fingers began to emit a green energy as roots raised from the ground, forming a make-shift chair. "Be seated."

Adarin followed as ordered, taking a seat next to the enormous quadruped.

"Your kind started through the teachings of my grandfather, and as such makes you my brother. It was he who taught Malfurion Stormrage the ways of druidism and it was he who had begun the sect to which you walk the path. The Druids of the Claw were granted power by two deities which were native to early Kalimdor, before the world was devastated by the cataclysmic event known as The Sundering. Those two deities, Ursoc and Ursol, chose to walk the earth as mere beasts. They were, however, deities nonetheless. These creatures were not the only ones that protected the land. Another, by the name of Aviana, took to the skies in her teachings. Though she was not actually a deity, she was respected in reverence as such, even to go as far as being worshipped. She was only a mere raven, but by the grace of Elune she became her messenger. This eventually led for her to be chosen as the totem of one of Malfurion's apprentices. He opted to his master of beginning a sect known as the Druids of the Talon. Malfurion had insisted that so much power in the hands of one druid could be disastrous, and he accepted the idea, revising that one must choose one path, and one path alone. Those two paths are known as the Two Circles of Druidism. No druid was to walk both, but that is what Ysera asks of you. I understand that it is a hard decision to make, for you will surely be outcast from the Cenarion Circle but in the end the choice is yours. Should you accept it, you will come with me. Should you deny it, you will be on your way."

Adarin thought long and hard. Within the last few minutes his life gained the possibility of turning completely upside down. Adarin thought about what had happened in the mountains earlier that day. He thought about what happened during the War of the Ancients when he was struck with his own arrow. However foolish the decision may be, he knew what he had to do deep in his heart. A cold sweat dripped down his brow as he began to answer the Keeper.

"I accept your offer."

"Very well, then. I grant you this gift." Albagorm lifted his magical arm, channeling his power into the Night Elf. He stood there, motionless, as his energy was transferred into the druid. Adarin keeled over in pain, grabbing his head with one hand, and the injuries from the fight earlier that day, with the other. So many thoughts rushed through his mind that he felt as if he was dying. He could see ancient Kalimdor, the place where he used to live, a few miles from Zin-Azshari. He could see his whole life flashing before his eyes, but he eventually realized that these were not his thoughts and this was not his past. He heard the sound of wings flapping and the call of a raven as the world turned green around him. Adarin blacked out, collapsing onto cavern floor.

He could see nothing, instantly moving from the physical plain to the realm of dreams.

Everything was black, yet he seemed perfectly conscious. Adarin chanted something under his breath and immediately began to shapeshift. His purple skin had grew a wide array of colorful yellow and black feathers as a green aura illuminated what appeared to be the cave that he was just in, save for the fact that it was completely empty.. His skin paled, becoming almost white. All of his features became more defined, and more avian. This was not a skill of the Druids of the Claw, and he had never been able to use this ability before. He stood there for a moment, posted on two large legs. Examining himself for a brief moment before the aura dissipated and it was pitch black again, almost.

In this new avian form Adarin could move faster, and see far better in poor vision conditions, such as this. Through his eyes, everything seemed purple and he could see the tunnel that he walked through earlier. There was no barrier like before, instead the tunnel continued until he was out in the open sunlight. The sunlight bothered Adarin and he jumped back, shifting back into his Night Elven form. Everything changed from purple to green in an instant and the color change startled Adarin.

He was definitely outside the cave, but every formation of rock that he had remembered outside, every building, was gone. Instead, it was an extremely dense forest. He could still hear the voice of a crow.

_Voice_, he thought to himself. It had occurred to him in a matter of seconds that the crow no longer squealed for him, _she_ was speaking to him.

"Adarin…" the wind whispered. "Follow me…" It spoke almost as if some mystical beast had been soaring above them.

He followed her, as she had asked. He followed her for several minutes until she suddenly stopped as the forest did. They were now in an open plane, As far as the eye could see. They were still in the mountains, surrounded on all sides but two; the way they came, or straight ahead. The crow, however, had stopped and it took a moment for Adarin to stop. He ran for a couple of seconds before he looked up, noticing that the crow was no where in sight. He eventually turned around to see her, hovering with only the flap of her wings, just outside the forest. She perched herself atop a high branch, out of reach for any normal person. Normal person referring to anyone less than having minor druidic experience.

Adarin had shapeshifted again, but this time into a dark panther. It was similar to the transformation he had made into the cheetah minutes ago. This time, however, the feline was much more muscular. The panther stood at the base of the tree, waiting to pounce. It lurched forward, digging its claws into the bark of the tree. It took only seconds to climb to the top, reaching where the raven stood.

The wind whispered again. "You have proven yourself to me. But now, you must be proven by another. Not at this time, however. You will know when the time is right."

"Aviana?" questioned Adarin.

"Come, my child. Take flight with me."

Aviana pushed off of the tree, soaring high, towards the skies. Adarin jumped too, not realizing that he was no longer the panther. His form had changed and he now bared a remarkable resemblance to Aviana.

He followed her up, and they had almost reached the clouds now. When they burst through the clouds, Aviana spoke one final time before reawakening in the cavern, next to Albagorm.

"You have passed," she said, as he sat up.

Though this all seemed like a dream to Adarin, no sooner than had he sat up had he felt an amazing power coursing through his veins. He felt more powerful than the brute strength of Rahoda.

Albagorm spoke.

"Very well, then. You have displayed promising results. I must ask one more favor of you. Though your magical ability has increased two fold, you still require a physical conduit to channel that immense amount of power. There is one more place I would ask you to visit. A small village built into the cliff side, to the south of here. Follow the path, then after about fifty paces, face the right cliff edge and get to climbing. A creature of the twin bears dwells there. Tell him that I sent you."

Though it was still still early, the traveling companions had agreed it would probably be wise to set up camp. With the Tauren finally back in his humanoid form, the two searched for wood from the forest and began to set up a fire. After it had been lit, Adarin and Rahoda laid by the fire until they were both unconscious.

--

Adarin began to have another dream. This was the second time in two days that his mind had wandered ten thousand years into the past. And yet again, he could hear the loud screams of death all over the battlefield. His younger self drew his bow back and fired into the hundreds of oncoming demons. There were several different types of demons scattered about the landscape, and for every one, there was a Night Elf that fell too. The Tauren and the Earthen as well as the Furbolg had all bolstered their armies with those of the Elves but it seemed to mean nothing. They had just as many, if not more, deaths among there ranks as well.

It was then that Adarin heard the sound of a trumpet blaring behind the combined forces. As he turned to see what was causing the noise, he noticed that Cenarius had returned and with him he brought the entire force of nature crashing down on the demons. Gargantuan trees, who were as much alive as any sentient lifeform, stood strong as they wailed boulders at the various Infernals that littered the fields before them. Even smaller living trees, known as Treants, also bolstered the combined forces of the Night Elves, Tauren, Earthen, and Furbolg. They used there magic to draw enormous roots from the ground and full the flying demons downward so that they could be dealt with more appropriately by the blades of the mortal races.

Even the children of Cenarius himself had joined in the battle. Keepers of the Grove and Dryads, alike, used there various nature spells on the corrupt creatures that were defiling there land. Some even braved there way up to the front lines, as Adarin noticed that one of the Dryads who wielded a spear charged for a felhound. Unsuccessfully, she attempted to drive the spear through the abomination of nature but missed. Without hesitation, the beast latched its tentacle onto the Dryad and sucked the magic dry from within her.

As Adarin knocked another arrow, he noticed a large raven flying in the sky. He now recognized this bird as Aviana as she patrolled the battlefield, likely gathering information to pass on to Cenarius. As Adarin heard a snarl from beside him, he turned just in time to see another felhound who had leaped into the air and pounced itself atop the young Night Elf. He had left himself open for attack as he stared in awe at the beautiful raven. He dropped his bow and tried to reach for his sword, but it was too late. A sharp pain in his side confirmed that the beast that had crashed on top of him had already began to suck his life force out. He could feel his age being pulled from him as he used every ounce of strength to grasp his sword and thrust it towards the felhounds leech-like appendage. The creature shrieked as the tentacle wobbled on the ground. He drove the sword through the beasts chest and pulled the blade towards its head, splitting it in two.

And it was then that he could feel the ground shake...

As he rose to his feet, there was no way he could have missed the sight of the gargantuan boar that was charging towards the battlefield. It was the largest thing that Adarin had ever seen, even up to today, standing at roughly two hundred feet. The beast had large spines that grew from its back although Adarin was not sure if they were actually spines or if they were just extremely thick fur. At the top of its four legs, however, it had horns that emerged from his 'shoulders' if one could call them that. Similarly, it had six tusks that all came from within the creatures wide maw as well as several runes that gave off a blue light that covered most of its body. The Night Elf now knew this creature to be Agamaggan, the ancestor of the Quilboar, though he had no idea what was happening during his initial experience of this event.

On both sides of the mighty Agamaggan, two other powerful Ancients joined with him in his stampede. Ursoc and Ursol, the twin bears that the druids have revered for centuries, also came to the aid of the mortal races. Yet behind the three magnificent Ancients was even more beautiful spectacle; Malorne the Waywatcher. He was not much larger than the average stag. In fact, the only differences between the two were the fact that his fur was entirely white, and the his antlers were triple the length and thickness of the average stag. His mere presence on the battlefield inspired the entirety of the armed forces.

--

It was then that Adarin awoke. He already knew how the story ended and was happy that he woke up when he did. He had no desire to watch the deaths of such beautiful creatures. He found it rather odd that these images were rushing through his head, especially after his encounter with Aviana earlier that day.

Rahoda, however, was still fast asleep and the sun was just beginning to set over the mountains. The Night Elf shook the Tauren as an attempt to wake him up.

"Rahoda... We have slept too long! We must go soon... before the sun sets entirely," Adarin barked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Rahoda grumbled in response as he brought himself to his feet.

The two doused the fire and continued up the Stonetalon Mountains, now with a new objective; seek out a village built into the cliffside to find a creature of the twin bears, Ursol and Ursoc. Again Adarin thought that there had to be much more to his dreams than a mere coincidence.


	4. Change of Plans

Adarin was told to return to Moonglade after gathering any information, however, Albagorm had insisted that his jouney lied elsewhere. He had offered a change of plans, telling him and Rahoda to head to a secluded mountain village. On their journey, Adarin had filled Rahoda in on all that occurred within the caverns. Rahoda believed little of it, but decided it was best for him to accompany the Night Elf, even if only for his protection alone.

It was well past sundown now, and the weather in these high mountains was almost unbearable. The Keeper had given Adarin a feathered cape, which was crafted of feathers as tough as iron. The cape hung down, reaching almost to Adarin's knees. Other than that, however, Adarin was dressed in the same clothing he wore the day before. He was content in the cold weather. Rahoda, however, being dressed in the bare minimum, sought warmth for the night.

They had been climbing the cliff face for nearly an hour now with no rations remaining. They had not expected the journey to last this long, and both the giant Tauren and the stalwart Night Elf were an uncomfortable combination of tired and hungry. Adarin wasn't sure if he could go on any further, when Rahoda noticed a beacon of fire ahead. It seemed to be a large pedestal with a dancing flame inside. _Civilization_ was the first thought that popped into the Tauren's mind.

"Adarin, it would seem as if we are nearing the village," he noted, with much enthusiasm.

"Thank Elune…" he replied, notably weakened in his current state.

It had only been a few moments before they had reached the village. It was too dark to see, even for the Night Elf, but they could make out a large wall crafted of a thin segmented tree, tied by ropes.. There was an opening in the center of the wall and two heavily armored guards stood, blocking the way in. They were short and stocky, similar to a dwarf, but much larger. Adarin had never seen the shape of such a creature.

"Albagorm had said nothing of guards…" Adarin stated.

Several moments later they stood in front of the guards, who each held two spears. They crossed their spears and the one on the right spoke.

"State your business here."

"Keeper Albagorm has told us of this village. He told us to come here looking for a creature of the Twin Bears."

"Very well, then. You may proceed."

As Adarin and Rahoda entered the village, it seemed pretty simple. A few buildings were scattered around the town, sitting atop the same thin trees that the walls were built of, yet now they were used as poles. There was a large bonfire in the center of the village, illuminating three figures. Behind them was the largest building in the town. Adarin noticed that this was the only building in the city that was not sitting atop poles that each other building stood upon. This one, instead, sat directly on the ground as it was much larger than any of the other buildings as well.

As Adarin walked past the three figures circled around the fire, one spoke to him.

"Leave here Outsider! Before you bring chaos to our peaceful existence!" the person ordered, following suit after the other two beings with it ran for shelter.

_Odd_, Adarin thought, as he continued to the larger building.

Adarin noted that the architecture of this culture seemed very similar to his own. This struck him as odd. How could he have not known of this place before?

Walking up to the large structure, Adarin saw a door. Night Elven architecture was not known for doors. They were a very trust worthy people. He also noted that the door was even dissimilar to Human doors.

He had spent a little time in Stormwind, the Human capital, after what the Humans referred to as the Third War. He had spent much time in the local park with his close friend Sheldras Moontree, after the alliance had been forged between the Night Elves and the Human nation, along with the Dwarves and Gnomes. It had been an odd alliance with these pale creatures, yet they continued to prove their loyalty over and over again.

As opposed to Human doors, these doors slid open sideways. As the two of them entered the building, Rahoda had to bend over to gain entry. He was barely able to fit through. They noted that the walls were paper thin and the entire building seemed very quiet. All that could be heard was the breeze of wind, drifting through the room.

No sooner than they had been in the room, a large entity dropped from the ceiling, kicking Rahoda in the face with a wooden sandal. He fell to the floor immediately and was knocked unconscious with one blow.

Adarin stared in awe at what he saw before him. It appeared to be a Furbolg, though less feral and more defined. It had a wide array of fur covering its body, making black and white designs. A black patch of black fur covered each beady eye, which was nothing more than a pale white slit. The beast had worn a loose fitted robe, which was completely black, but white around the wrists. He had a large straw hat strapped to his back that was so large it could be used as a shield. Also, in addiction to the outfit, there was a curved sword sheath that was tied onto his outfit by a cloth belt. The sword was in his hand, aimed at Adarin's neck, ready to strike at him with a moments notice. The sword was held in place motionless.

He stood there, silent as the night, staring into the Night Elves eyes.

"Why have you set foot in my domain?" spoke the ursine creature.

"I apologize. We were sent here by Keeper Albagorm. He has sent us here to learn of a weapon to battle the enemy in the southern deserts."

"Ahhh… So you must be the one known as Adarin?"

"Yes," he said, giving a slight bow.

"And the unconscious one?" the beast said, giving a slight chuckle.

"He is my companion. His name is Rahoda. I assure you, we mean you no harm."

"Rahoda, you say? Very well, then," he said as he finally sheathed the curved sword. "You shall rest for the remainder of the night and we will speak in the morning. You have much to learn." He walked over to the Tauren and lifted him atop his broad shoulders, carrying him with ease. It was obvious that was a creature of great strength.

He walked them to a room with four blankets resting on the ground, waving them through the doorway. He walked over to one of the beds and laid the large Tauren down gently.

"Oh, and by the way, you may call me Jin'tao," he said as he slid the door shut.

The next morning, Adarin had woken up before Rahoda. He walked out of the bedroom and into a much larger room. It appeared to be an indoor training facility with pads lying all over the floor. Adarin noticed Jin'tao out of the corner of his eye and walked towards him. He was holding a cup filled to the brim with some kind of alcoholic beverage. Adarin could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath.

"Good, hiccup, mornin'." He said, attempting to stand up. He had appeared drunk and he wobbled as he walked over to Adarin. "Care for some mornin' ale?"

"No thank you. I believe that time is of the essence."

"The essence of what?" the drunkard beast questioned, dumbfounded.

"Never mind… It may seem that we are wasting our time here. We will go."

No sooner than Adarin had turned around, Jin'tao was standing in his way. He had never seen anything move so fast, and wondered how he was doing this when he was so intoxicated.

"If time is the essence you speak of," he took a long pause. "Then wasting it would not be wise."

Adarin stared at him, more confused than he had ever been in the entirety of his life.

"As I said before, you will sit and indulge in the delicacies of the finer life!" he shouted at Adarin, pulling up a chair for him to sit in.

"Very well, then." Adarin took a seat and the Furbolg-like creature had already begun pouring ale for him.

"In order to travel to the home lands, you must first learn of its culture... Only then will I train you, and you will accompany me to the home lands, and together we will retrieve this ancient weapon."

"What ancient weapon? Albagorm failed to mention any specifics."

"You shall know the tale soon enough. But in order to understand the whole tale, I must take you back further." Adarin stared across the table, taking the first sip from his mug. He spat it out almost instantly. This was not his first taste of alcohol. In fact, Adarin had made many trips to Ironforge during his time in Stormwind, and found it quite relaxing to sit and enjoy an ale with his Dwarven allies. After all, they had numerous stories to tell. Jin'tao burst out into laughter.

"A bit strong for ya'?" he said as he continued to chuckle under his breath.

Adarin had never heard a statement so true. Even after the first sip of the beverage, he was already beginning to feel the effects of it. Everything surrounding him began to blur together as a vision overcame his sight. Jin'tao began to speak, narrating what was being shown to him.

He could see a large island, presumably off the coast of Kalimdor. The island had a rather large volcano in the middle, and civilization had thrived around it. There were buildings that looked much like the ones that were in the town that Adarin was actually in, but this was not that town. He had noticed that there were at least a dozen of the Furbolg-like people scattered throughout the town center.

Three were clad in armor, as they approached a large pedestal in the center of the commons area. One placed a piece of paper of it and hammered it into the pole. Adarin could see the large print of the word 'Wanted' on the top of the page. However, as he got closer to the picture it was not long before he realized it was Jin'tao.

The sign read 'Wanted for attempted assassination of the future Empress of Pandaria.' Several of the towns folk approached the guards telling them some kind of information. No sound could be heard from their moving lips, however, and Jin'tao began to speak.

"I was framed," he paused. "Branded an outcast among my people, the 'noble' Pandaren. Ages ago, my ancestors discovered an ancient sword at the former Highborne city of Eldre'Thalas, deep in the land you now call Feralas. The Emerald Destiny, as it was called, became a family heirloom, passed down to my father, from his father, and so on. The ruler of Pandaria, given the title of Emperor, seized the mystical sword from my family on my father's deathbed, before I could retrieve it. He sealed it away deep inside the ancient city of Xiong, the capital of my home land. From that day on, the only people allowed to lay eyes on the sword were the Emperor himself, and his trusted Royal Guard. If anyone so much as attempted to sneek a peek of the artifact, they were killed on sight.

It was then that I met, by chance, the consort of the Emperor. Over several months we grew very attached to each other and she had confided in me that she no longer wished to wed the Emperor. He had changed, so she said, and was more akin to a tyrant than a leader. Contrary to our knowledge, it would seem that someone had overheard our late night conversations and had reported it to the Emperor. So, when I convinced her to retrieve the sword, the Emperor had her assassinated on the grounds of conspiracy.

My family had insited an uprising against the evil tyrant but we failed miserably. My brother, Chen, and my sister, Tsuki, had all been trained in one way or another. Chen was a master of ales. He could concoct volatile weapons out of the very ale that you drink. Might I also add that it is a secret family recipe. Anyway... I'm getting off subject..." he slurred, as he stopped to drink some of the famous Stormshine. Suprisingly, Adarin had heard of it before.

"Hmmm... Where was I? Ah yes... My sister Tsuki was a geomancer, spiritually attuned to the elements. She could control the elements in their fullest, from the smallest of stones, to the hottest of embers. I, on the other hand, was an elite warrior, trained by our father from childhood with the sword that I would one day wield. My father was Shodo-Pan of the southern region known as The Thicket. There were three Shodo-Pan in the home lands, one ruling over each of the three regions of Pandaria. The capital of Pandaria was ruled by an Emperor who also ruled over the outlying regions. When my father died of a terrible ailment, as the oldest heir, I became ruler of his realm, trained in the art of wardancing as well as the power of a geomancer.

Despite our various skills, our attempt at retaking the weapon was futile and many of the citizens began to lay their loyalties with the Emperor. Ashamed, we fled from the fighting and found ourselves in the Barrens of Kalimdor. We migrated to these mountains and have been living here, in relative peace, ever since.

The fighting, however, did not cease after we left the country. Those that believed in our cause continued to fight in our familys honor, but eventually even they could do nothing but retreat from the island. When we had heard of their arrival, we sent my brother Chen to imform them of the settlement that we were building here." Jin'tao paused. Adarin could hear the sound of the Pandaren refilling his glass. "Little to my surprise, when the newcomers had set foot into these mountains I had soon discovered that the Emperor had placed a bounty on our heads, and so we continued to live out our lives amongst the races of Kalimdor, never daring to set foot back in the home land."

Reality quickly struck Adarin's face, as he was once again sitting at the table.

"I-I'm sorry…" said Adarin.

Jin'tao replied with a stern look on his face. "It could be worse. For I am alive at this moment, which is far better than the alternative." He paused, obviously distraught over the retelling of this story. "Thank you for listening."

"I am honored to know of your past and the history of this weapon, however, as I have said before; time is of the essence."

"And that is what the Stormstout Brew is for. It heightens your senses, making you learn faster. It is the only brew in the known world to possess these qualities, and that is why you must drink up," said the burly Pandaren, filling himself and Adarin another glass.

Adarin sipped the drink in disgust, eventually chugging it. He slammed his mug down on the table and asked "How did this beverage gain these mysterious properties?"

"I am unsure. It is my brother's secret recipe. Did I mention he was a legendary Brewmaster at one time, in our ancient home. I have not seen him for some time, however. Last I heard he was wandering the Barrens."

At that time, Rahoda had walked into the room.

"Pandaren…" he spoke. "I should've known that you would be the one we were to meet."

They both laughed. Apparently they knew each other.

"Rahoda… It has been far too long."

"Indeed it has, old friend."

"You know each other?" Adarin interjected.

"Far too well, unfortunately. He and his brother, Chen, aided in the construction of Orgrimmar roughly four years ago. Where is that fur ball at, by the way?"

"I had just finished telling Adarin the answer to that same question. He is somewhere in the Barrens. Anymore than that, even I am unsure," replied the Pandaren.

"So, if you recognized me what was up with that drop-kick of yours?" Rahoda questioned, rubbing his swollen head.

"You are quite the fool Rahoda… Do you not remember? Back when you left a similar mark of my head, and I promised that I would one day return the favor?" he answered, laughing hysterically.

"Ah yes, I believe I do remember," he gave a slight chuckle.

"Anyway, back to business. As I was saying, the brew will no doubt intoxicate you. Training in this weakened form is ideal for speed training. It gets you used to maneuvering in less than perfect conditions."

"Rahoda... though I am glad to see you, time is of the essence, " he pauses, glancing towards Adarin, then back to Rahoda, "you must leave at once. You must return to Silithus and report to the Arch Druid. Tell him we will be heading to the mother land to retrieve the Emerald Destiny. You should already understand the situation, with that being said."

"I guess I could manage that..."

"Do not fret, friend, I have arranged for a flight for you to leave immediately," informed Jin. No sooner than the words had been uttered from his mouth, a similarly dressed Pandaren entered the room, though not wearing a straw hat. He waved Rahoda towards him, and the Tauren rose up and followed him, bending over to exit the doorway.

Adarin chugged another ale. He could barely stand when Jin had called him to the floor.

"Now we train. In order to complete the tasks that will be at hand, you must be better suited for close-quarters combat."


	5. Echoes of the Past

"The first part of your training focuses on your agility. The ability to dodge an enemy attack is crucial in close-range combat and can spare your life, if timed correctly. In this lesson, you must avoid rocks that I will be hurling towards you. For every rock that hits you, you will balance yourself on one foot for five minutes," the Pandaren noted. "Understand?"

"Yes, master," Adarin answered, as he walked towards the farther of the two stone slabs that were placed on opposite ends of the courtyard. Jin approached the closer of the two, grabbed a small satchel that was lying near the boulder, and tied it to his cloth belt. He lowered his hands towards the sack, unfastened it, and removed a tiny stone. He raised his hand, high into the sky, hurling the rock towards a gong to the left end of the courtyard.

"Begin!" he shouted, as the pebble hit the cymbal. He motioned his hand towards his satchel so fast that his hand blurred as it moved. Adarin was smacked dead in the chest with a stone. "One…" noted Jin'tao. The Night Elf couldn't believe how fast the bear could move.

Adarin did as ordered, and balanced himself on one foot. He know that five minutes later, he would be repeating this activity all over again.

--

It was sunset now and Rahoda had nearly reached his destination. He rode atop a mighty hippogriff, one of the largest he had ever seen in his long time living among nature. The Pandaren, who had taken him to the stable where the creature was nested, had called her Typhoon. Rahoda had realized during the long flight that she was aptly named. Every stroke of her wings was more powerful than any windstorm he had seen.

Rahoda looked down to his side, staring at his small dagger. He knew he was going to need a much more suitable weapon for the battle that was drawing closer, day by day. He knew exactly where he was. He could tell by the harsh landscape and the large kodo bones everywhere that he was somewhere in Desolace. He knew this area all to well. He and the Pandaren had a history here.

It was getting dark and Rahoda needed a place to rest the bird-stag for the night. They were so close but there was no way Ty, as he had shortened it, had the strength to fly over the forests of Feralas. She could barely carry Rahoda any longer as he gave her the order to land.

She swooped down, skidding to a stop, rather than landing gracefully. Rahoda dismounted and began to search for timber to burn for the night. It was only mildly cold, but that was not the point of the fire. He hoped it would keep away any of natures animals that would stray too close for comfort, mainly the flesh-eating ones.

Minutes later, the Tauren returned with enough wood to last all night. He set it up and struck the flint above the wood, causing it to ignite in a brilliant display of sparks. He walked over to the hippogriff, petted it on its head gently, and began to speak to the animal.

"It has been far too long since it's been just me and a beast braving the wilds together," grumbled Rahoda. Trying to relax for the night, he sat down beside his companion, and rested his head on the mount. He closed his eyes, taking in the surprising serenity in this desolate land.

All was silent until late that night. Rahoda had awoken to a howl that echoed off the landscape, carried by the winds. He quickly jumped up and surveyed the area. He could not see far past the fire in these poor light conditions, but he already had the solution to his predicament.

Rahoda knelt on the ground, and his body shifted forward, taking the form of a powerful feline. Long horns stuck out above the ears, reaching out past his nose, and a large mane made the beast seem to be much bigger than it actually was. He had assumed it was a wild animal, but he was wrong.

Looking into the darkness, the feral Rahoda could see much clearer now. He noticed a large dust cloud building up in the south. As the object got closer, he could tell it was an animal that was charging for him. He sprinted towards the creature, leaving the protection of the fire. As he closed range on the beast, he could tell it was no native wildlife.

It appeared to be a large dog, of sorts, with two heads. Each mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth, with a fowl green liquid dripping from both of the beasts jaws. Its entire body was covered with thick, carapace-like armor and large spikes, which would make grappling this creature impossible. A streak of green flame ignited its spine from head to tail as changed direction instantaneously.

Rahoda stopped dead in his tracks, shifting his attention to the way the beast ran. He knew something was not right about this. The only time he had ever seen a green flame was when there were dark magics involved. He dashed towards the beast. He had seen a creature of similar species deep in the core of Azeroth. They were called Core Hounds and they usually traveled in packs. However, this animal was no Core Hound. It moved way too swift. _No_, the Tauren thought. _This was something completely different._

As he closed in on his target, the hound spun around and revealed both sets of teeth, and then bellowed a load roar that echoes through the canyons. Its paws dug into the ground as he slid backwards. facing Rahoda, and clouds of dust filled the area around him. Now matter how good his visibility was as a feline, he could still not see inside the cloud. As he scurried to get out of the dust, the dog-like creature pounced on top of him, and sank both sets of teeth into his shoulder and waist.

The green ickor oozing from the creatures jaws leaked all over Rahoda and stuck to his fur. It oozed over the wound and onto the soil. Rahoda could see that just the mere touch of the creatures blood destroyed everything it touched, as the little plant life in the barren area ceased to exhist.

The two-headed abomination tightened its grip and the wound began to bleed profusely. Green mixed with red, leaving a brown discoloration on the front and hind half of the lion. Only then did the dust dissipate.

Rahoda barely managed to wiggle free, even though doing so caused him much pain. He disappeared into the darkness and quickly moved out of the way, as the Hound pounced on his former location. The beast looked around, confused, until one of his heads raised higher than the other and began to sniff the air. He knew it was only a matter of time before his position was compromised. Using the animals dazed state, Rahoda leaped between the two heads, and drove the full force of his horns between its two necks. The hound let out a duo of whelps, each in varying pitches.

No longer in need of haste, the feline Tauren began to shift into a more suitable form as his entire body widened into something akin to a bear, albeit with two horns protruding above the ears. Rahoda used those horns with utmost precision, as he jammed them directly into the side of the fel-affected Core Hound.

The demonic entity squealed in agony as it tried to break free from Rahodas horn's. Successfully freeing itself, it cocked one of its heads back and a green fog began to launch from the creatures mouth. Rahoda tried to leap out of the way, but it happened all too fast.

The breath caught him right in the face, as it began to peel patches of fur right off of his skin. Rahoda let out a beastial cry, and attempted to shrug the pain off. He closed his eyes, looking almost if in some form of meditation, and when he opened them again his soft fur had turned into a bark that was harder than that of any tree. Regaining his composure, the ursine Rahoda charged for his attacker.

He pounced towards him, thrusted his right paw forward, and pierced the demons carapace with his wooden claw. The same liquid that seeped from its mouth dripped out of the wound and onto the barren ground, against destroying any bit of life within the vicinity.

Again the beast attempted to sink his teeth in to retaliate. Rahoda jumped back away from the creatures heads, as one of the two lunged for him. He could feel the heat of his breath, barely avoiding the attack. An eruption of green flame exploded from the beasts spine as soon as it landed, knocking the ursine Tauren several feet back and into a large mound of kodo bones. He crashed into them, shattered them, and sent them flying to various locations around the graveyard. His body simply laid there motionless.

As the wretched beast approached the lion, its growl changed to a grumble, and then to a deep voiced laugh. When Rahoda managed to work up enough strength to lift his head up, the creature that stood before him had changed. In the Hounds place, now stood a brown two-headed ogre, who's height rivaled that of Rahoda's in his natural form. He was covered with tribal runes from head to toe that gave off a faint purple glow. He wore nothing more than a purple sash that stretched from his right shoulder to the left side of his hips and a similarly colored loin cloth.

"What... are... you...?" the weakened Tauren growled.

Standing in the place of where the demonic hound once stood, the massive two headed Ogre stood, with his palms outstretched towards the beastial Rahoda. A green light was emanating from the center of his hand in a circular motion.

"That does not concern you..." answered the surprisingly well spoken, two-headed Ogre that stood in place of the Hound. A large explosion of energy erupted from the hulking Ogre-mage, which threw Rahoda around on the ground some more. The ogre rose into the sky, hovering using nothing more than his tremendous skill in the dark arts. Rahoda could smell the magic. It was a skill he learned in the wild, as magic is an uncommon thing there, and he did not like what his senses had told him.

"I should kill you right now, puny mortal..." spoke the Ogre. He paused for a moment, and then continued. "But you intrigue me. Not many are able to pierce my flesh, and yet you did it twice..." Another pause. "But I am through playing with you. Rather than spare you the mercy of death, I have a plan for you... I will use you to dismantle the Cenarion Circle from the inside out!"

The creature slipped a cynical grin, and Rahoda could not move as a green energy surged from the Ogre-mage's palm, coursing across the sky, and into the druid's chest. He could feel his eyes beginning to close, yet couldn't prevent it. The pain was too much for him, but just before his eyes sealed shut, he could swear he saw a dozen wolves running for him. _Killed by the wilds... _he thought. _At least it would be appropriate._

_--_

Meanwhile, Adarin was still dodging rocks and he had finally started to catch on. While he could not see the stones because they moved too fast, he could still hear them with his keen ears.

"Focus, young Dreakwalker. That is how you will learn to dodge the stone!" shouted Jin'tao.

"I still don't understand how dodging small rocks will help improve my combat ability," Adarin complained.

"Trust me, druid, there is much purpose to this method. You will one day understand this," he replied. "Now, for the next part of your training. Grab your staff. It is time you learn to art of parrying!" Adarin slid off the rock, and grabbed his pole, as ordered. "Now, I shall throw one more rock at you. No more, no less. Only this time, you will use your staff to deflect it back at me.." The Pandaren paused for a second. "However, I will attempt to knock it back at you, as well. When you can hit me with the stone, you will complete your training."

The Pandaren reached into his satchel, grabbed one final stone, and tossed it towards the Night Elf. Adarin closed his eyes, sensed the pebble nearing him, and lashed out at it with his staff. He opened his eyes just in time to see Jin'tao remove his pole from his back, and return the stone to the druid using lightning fast reflexes.

He hit it back and watched as Jin spun his staff around in a whirlwind-like motion. As Adarin focused on the stone, he noticed that it slipped through the Pandaren's defenses, as it smacked him square in the forehead. He lost his balance and fell off the stone slab that he was standing on, as his weapon spun into the air.

"Perhaps you are farther along than I expected..." noted the Pandaren, as he climbed back onto the slab. "It would seem I underestimated you. And for that, I apologize." He took a bow and Adarin returned the favor. "Lets have some more fun then... Shall we?"

--

Back in Moonglade, Hamuul had spoken with Keeper Remulos days ago. He had told him of a horrible nightmare. One that had been eating the dreamworld apart, but the said evil was not born in the Emerald Dream. The Keeper of the Grove had confirmed the suspiscion that the enemy had a physical aspect to The Nightmare. Something on Kalimdor was causing both the calamity in the south, and the corruption of the Emerald Dream. Something that was deep beneath the sands of Silithus.

"So his suspicion was correct after all..." the mighty Tauren spoke. "Perhaps we should have listened to what Enron had to say."

"Yes, I too sense a great disturbance among the land. We must find a way to battle this beast on both fronts," added Remulos. "That is not all I must tell you. Also in the dream, I saw Ysera chained by a dark mass as well as Malfurion fighting to save her. I fear that..." He instantly stopped speaking when the spirit of the very druid he just spoke of appeared before Hamuul and himself.

"Malfurion!" shouted the suprised Keeper of the Grove.

"Remulos, old friend. It is good to see you once more. I knew the message would find its way to you - one way or another," uttered the mightiest druid in all of Kalimdor, Malfurion Stormrage.

Keeper Remulos wore a serious facade.

"It was shrouded in nightmares, Malfurion. What is happening in the Dream? What could cause such atrocities?"

"I fear for the worst, old friend. Within the Dream we fight a new foe, born of an ancient evil. Ysera's noble brood has fallen victim to the old whisperings. It seems as if the Nightmare has broken throught the realm to find a new host on Azeroth," answered the Arch Druid.

"I sensed as much, Malfurion. Dark days loom ahead."

"Aye Remulos, prepare the mortal races."

Hamuul stood there silent, listening intently to what was being said between the two friends.

"You have been gone too long, old friend. Peace between the Children of Azeroth has become tenuous at best. What of my father? Of your brother? Have you any news?" questioned the Keeper.

"Your father, Cenarius, fights at my side. Illidan sits atop his throne in Outland - brooding. I'm afraid that the loss to Arthas proved to be his breaking point. Madness has embraced him, Remulos. He replays the events in his mind a thousand times per day, but in his mind, he is the victor and Arthas is utterly defeated. He is too far gone, old friend. I fear that the time may soon come that our bond is tested and it will not be as it was at the Well in Zin-Azshari."

In the middle of explaining the situation of current events, the spirit of Malfurion faded away, then quickly returned.

"Remulos, I am being drawn back... Tyrande... send her my love... Tell her I am safe... Tell her... Tell her I will return... Farewell..."

"Farewell, old friend... Farewell..." finished the Keeper as he lowered his head in sorrow.

"We must do something about this, immediately," noted Hamuul. "I will return to Cenarion Hold with Skorn and inform Fandral of the situation at hand. My daughter, will head for Orgrimmar to request of Thrall's assistance in this dire time."

"Very well, I will also bring whatever aid I can possibly muster. I shall see you soon enough, friend."

With that being said, Hamuul left the grove, heading back to the Cenarion Council.

"Bashana... Skorn... Pack your things! We leave immediately!"

--

The sun was just coming up, as Rahoda opened his eyes. He didn't recognize the building he was in, and quickly jumped out of the bed where he slept. The last thing he could remember was being sought out by a pack of hungry wolves. He heard the door creak, and a green-skinned head popped through the crack.

"Ah... Finally awake, old friend," the Orc said.

"Of all the people to come to my rescue, you were the last person I would have expected," Rahoda said as he extended a friendly hand. The orc accepted the gesture and gripped the Taurens hand. "It has been many cycles of the moon, Krogarr. The last thing I remember is being approached by wolves."

"Ah, that was the Riders of Maraudon. It's my battalion of raiders. Orc and Troll, alike. The best wolf riders I've ever seen all gathered under my guidence," explained Krogarr. "Not a thing that moves in this region, goes without notice from the Riders."

"Much has changed since the last time we spoke. I recall you being the lone warrior," Rahoda chuckled. "Where is my hippogriff?"

"Fear not. We found her long before we found you. I believe she is being fed at the moment."

"Take me to her. I must leave at once. I thank you for all that you have done, but I must hurry to Silithus. I carry vital information that I must report to the Arch Druid."

"Very well then... Follow me." The orc led him outside where there were at least a dozen wolves tied to poles, each outside a house. "Welcome to Shadowprey Village." Next to each of the wolves was a rider, either an Orc or a Troll. They were all completely decked out in plate mail armor, with large shields and polearms. He noticed Typhoon, tied to another pole, located off to the side, away from the wolves. Rahoda and Krogarr approached the hippogriff, who was actually not being fed.

"Thank you for all that you have done."

"Is there anything else you require of an old friend?" asked Krogarr.

"Actually, there is," Rahoda said, matter-of-factly. "The silithid have been scurrying about in southern Silithus. The Cenarion Circle has been keeping the matter under close watch, and lately the insects have been gathering and unifying into one hive, focused around the Scarab Wall."

"Say no more..." the Orc said, cutting off Rahoda. "The Riders will join the druids in the south to defend against this threat!" he shouted.

Before he even finished the sentence, the Riders of Maraudon were already mounted and ready to go.

--

Another day had already passed and Rahoda finally arrived at his destination early the next morning.

"We have been bringing in all the druids that we can hold to the city," informed Fandral. There was an obvious fear in his eyes, as he was no-doubt reliving the events that took place over a thousand years prior. "What has become of your companion, Adarin?"

"We were told by Keeper Albagorm to head into the mountains of Stonetalon. There we found an age-old friend of mine, Jin'tao Stormstout, who claimed to have a weapon to defeat the Qiraji. Adarin and Jin'tao are headed to a mysterious land where there are ancient artifacts that are being held... A weapon that was forged from She of the Dreaming, herself, to erradicate the Qiraji infestation. " Rahoda explained. He had arrived here atop Typhoon ten minutes prior.

"I see. We must report this to the remaining Council members at once." Rahoda nodded in agreement.

"Also, I would like to inform you that I have rallied reinforcements. An Orc, Krogarr, an age old friend of mine, brings his Riders of Maraudon with him. They are traveling by wolves and will likely arrive within a few days."

"More good news. I will update the Council on the current situation. I want you to get better equipped for the coming battle. Talk to Sylia downstairs. She will outfit you with the proper attire."

Rahoda followed orders and headed downstairs. He noticed Sylia, barely recognizing her without her teal robe, on the other side of the room, decked out from head to toe in Wildheart armor.

"Come with me. Lets get you dressed," she said with a gentle tone. She led him to an underground armament outfitted with numerous sets of armor, weapons, and other items that would be necessary to survive the hard environment of Silithus. "You may choose from whatever you would feel most comfortable in."

Rahoda scanned the room, skipping over several of the armors and heading straight for the weapons. He reached for a large two handed mace.

"Ah... The Earthshaker, a fine choice." Rahoda ignored her and walked towards a helm that had a wolves head carved into it. She speaks again,"That is the Five Thunders armor." In truth, the wolf helm drew the Tauren to it, almost the armor chose him.

"I will take it," answered the Tauren as he leaned the might mace against the wall, and walked towards his new armor.

"It is really not suited for someone of your abilities."

He removed his out-dated leather armor anyway, being careful around her newly aquired wounds, and began to attach the Five Thunders breastplate. He tightened the leather straps on the side of the chest piece. He removed the thick chain-linked kilt from the rack, wrapped it around his waist and tied it on using a belt, crafted from the same leather as the straps on the breastplate. He then linked together the bracers, and sealed them in position on his arms. He reached for the gloves, slipping them on rather easily. After grabbing the helm from the rack and resting it under his arm, Rahoda reached for his runic dagger and tucked it into a small sheath on the side of the armor. Finally, he turned to Sylia and placed the helm on his head, grabbed his giant mace 'The Earthshaker', and threw it over his shoulder, ready for battle.

--

Two hours later, Adarin was still hard at work training with Jin'tao. The Pandaren was crouched atop one of the large stones in the courtyard.

"Now, young Dreamwalker, we meditate..." demanded the wise creature.

Adarin closed his eyes as he sat with his feet crossed. The more Adarin closed his eyes, the more the world around him faded. All but the floating image of his Pandaren mentor.

"The legendary Empire of Pandaria..." As he spoke those words, a large circular island came into view. It had a very large mountain in the center, leading to an enormous mountain range covering the north west area of the island. The area was shrouded with severe weather. To the south, the land was completely covered in the tree that Jin'tao had called Bambus, with little else plant life. The area to the east was an odd one. For the most part, it was a simple desert. Yet at one point, both a large volcano and magma char the landscape.

"In the center of the continent, atop the highest mountain in the entire known world, lies the city of Xiong. The area to the south is known as The Thicket, my former domain. To the west of Xiong, is the Tempest Mountain Range, and to the east is the Charred Wilds. We're going to focus on Xiong for now." As the Pandaren uttered the words, the two fell from the sky but stopped several hundred feet above the city. They could see it rather well actually.

"The Emerald Destiny is currently in possession of the Emperor. It will not be an easy task to retrieve it." He points to a large temple. "This is the Temple of Spirits. It is the Emperors home and is likely where they are keeping the blade."

"But why is this one sword so important?" Adarin asked intuitively.

"Ysera has explained that their is a greater threat beneath the sands of Silithus than any of us could imagine, night elf. When I meditate..." he paused. "Better yet, I'll simply show you." The two soar back into the sky, higher than before. "Focus on Kalimdor, specifically the southern areas."

Adarin understood exactly what Jin'tao was trying to explain. Almost the entirety of the southern tip of Kalimdor was covered in a black haze.

"I sense a great darkness gathering in the south... A force that could very well bring ruin to the whole of Kalimdor if not dealt with immediately."

The vision ceases, and Adarin and Jin'tao return back to the material plane in the middle of the training center.

"That is enough for now... You have improved greatly in the few days that we have been training," Jin'tao explained. "But we must prepare for our journey to Xiong. Both you and myself have something of great importance that lay kept in secret behind the walls of my homeland. The Emerald Destiny, my family heirloom, is actually nothing more than a key. Though it is a sacred and powerful artifact, its true strength lies behind the door that it opens. There is an ancient armor, that was crafted by She of the Dreaming herself, that lies locked in a cavern we call the Temple of the Elements. That is the key to defeating the enemy that looms over southern Kalimdor. It is the only way that we can hope to battle this enemy on both fronts; the material plane, and the emerald dream, for it will grant you access to both simultaneously."


	6. Uncharted Territories

Early in the morning, the next day, Rahoda felt ill the moment he climbed out of the bed, with what little accommodations that he called home at the moment. Rahoda reequipped his Five Thunders armor and walked to meet Fandral atop the largest spire in Cenarion Hold. And as usual, there Fandral stood. His eyes focused on the shifting sands of Silithus. This time, however, Tethis aswell stood with him and when Adarin approached the pair, the Tauren overheard a few of the details.

"Hamuul has returned from Moonglade. He informs me that Malfurion is alive. His condition, however, still remains a mystery to us," Fandral stopped, as he noticed that Rahoda had entered the conversation. "You must head to Theramore and deliver this message to Jaina Proudmoore. She will know what to do." He handed Enron a parcel, which he quickly tucked in his leather pockets. "Bashana has already been dispatched to speak with Thrall on the matter."

The two Night Elves bowed before each other, and almost immediately Tethis' body began to compress and the feathers of his armor began to merge with his body. A Stormcrow hovered over where the Night Elf used to be, and darted off to the north-east to head for Theramore, as instructed.

"Rahoda... You have helped to gather troops, and we have too many Council member's out in the field. I require your assistance today. The call for the Might of Kalimdor has been sent and within a few weeks time, we shall bring the wrath of the entire continent down on the infestation to the south. The issue at hand, now, is that we need to begin setting up defensive points for when the Gate begins to deteriorate."

The Tauren gave a nod of approval, even though he was not sure that he was up for another mission so soon after what had happened just the other day. His whole entire body felt different, and it didn't take long for Rahoda to figure out something was seriously wrong with him.

--------------------

Jin'tao had been flying atop his hippogriff, named Tempest, with Adarin in the form of a Stormcrow at his side, all night and into the morning. By the time that the sun began to rise over the horizon, Adarin noticed a large island a few miles ahead.

"Is that it?" the Night Elf asked.

"Yes... That is the forgotten island of Pandaria."

As the two got closer, Adarin was able to make a better visualization of the island. He saw the large mountain that even dwarfed the highest formations in the Stormstout Peak's. Most of the tip of the mountain could be seen, since the light of the sun glimmered off of the grand city that Adarin had been anxious to see.

"The building's are crafted of marble, and the streets are paved with slabs of emeralds from all over Azeroth. Quite an amazing sight, really!" Jin'tao noted.

"Unfortunately we didn't come here on the best of terms," Adarin replied. "We did come hear to steal their artifact's after all."

Jin'tao pulled on the reigns of his hippogriff mount and brought it down to a graceful landing in the Tempest Mountain's, close to the base of Mount Xiong. Adarin dove down moments later and attempted to do the same thing, as he shifted into his Nightsaber form immediately after touching down.

The two crept through the channels of the mountains until they reached the base of Mount Xiong, and even the massive staircase ascending up to the city was paved with emeralds.

--------------------

Elsewhere, the daughter of Hamuul Runetotem had finally reached her destination. She had left Moonglade two days prior, under her fathers order, to deliver a message to Thrall.

As she followed a path north through the barren wastelands of Durotar, a large gateway further up the path told her that she was just outside of Orgrimmar. Two large watch tower's met her gaze, each filled with three guards on patrol. Two additional Orc's blocked the entrance into the city.

"For the Horde!" shouted Bashana, as she raised her staff high above her head.

The Orcs gave a bow.

"Could one of you perhaps direct me to Thralls quarters? I come to him by order of my father, Hamuul, and there is a matter of much importance that we must discuss," she kindly explained.

"Very well, Tauren... I shall aid you." One of the Orcs guarding the door motioned his hand for Bashana to follow him. He led her to the largest fortified structure in the Valley of Wisdom.

"Thrall is in there." He points inside the large building. "I'm sure you can manage from here," he added as he turned and walked back towards the entrance to the city.

She walked in, head held high, and proceeded through several corridors before finally arriving in the well-guarded throne room. There were six guards in all, a pair of each of the races currently aligned with the horde that resided on Kalimdor. A male and a female orc, as well as similar pairs from the Tauren and the Darkspear Tribe.

"Bashana Runetotem..." Thrall said in a calm voice as he stood up from his pelt-covered throne. "I know why you are here. The winds speak of a dire matter in the southern region, and your presence here leads me to believe that you wish to again join forces with Jaina and her troops to neutralize this vermin."

"Yes. Roughly ten thousand ago, the Night Elves had banished an immensely powerful evil behind a wall, erected by the dragon's themselves. Day by day, that wall is weakening. Eventually, they will be freed... And eventually, they will gain control over the entire continent, I can assure you. This problem must be dealt with now."

"I see..." Thrall interrupted.

"I propose on behalf of the Cenarion Circle, that we join forces with Jaina and her soldiers, as well as the Night Elves, and rally in the sands of Silithus, to move against this ancient evil that has grown beneath us for far too long!"

Bashana appeared to have the support of each of the races in the room, and the male orc guard stepped forward. He was wearing an awe inspiring armor that even at the mere sight it inspired fear in most hearts.

"I believe that the Tauren makes an interesting point, Warcheif," the mighty warrior spoke.

"Well Saurfang, it is your call. There are many matters across the entirety of Azeroth that require my attention and, as such, I am leaving you in charge of the Might of Kalimdor." Thrall explained. "It is what your brother Broxigar would have wanted. From this moment on, you shall be known as High Overlord Saurfang."

Saurfang respectfully knelt before Thrall.

"Then yes, Bashana," he said as he turned to her. "We will provide any assistance we can in the deserts to the south,"he paused for a minute, and turned to the group of guards near him. "For the Horde!" Saurfang yelled, as he threw his clenched fist into the air.

"No," Thrall corrected. "For all of Kalimdor!"

--------------------

Meanwhile, back in Silithus, Rahoda had been hard at work fortifying several defensive locales conveniently positioned all around the desert. Roughly one hundred other druids were stationed at random spots. Rahoda had two other Tauren with him, as well as one Night Elf.

"We need to pick up the pace. When our allies get here, there going to need a place to sleep too!" Rahoda barked orders back and forth, as he helped out with whatever he could; digging a hole here and there, cementing posts, nailing wood. "Hamuul says that his daughter should be here within the week with reinforcements from Orgrimmar."

As usual, Rahoda was motivating the troops and helping morale in any way he could. He was a good leader and he was sure that this was why Fandral had selected him for the job.

Despite all the responsibility he had been given, something was different about Rahoda now. Even the fellow druids ranked under him were starting to see it.

--------------------

Another day had passed and Adarin and Rahoda had almost reached the city of Xiong, though the sun was nearly gone then. The journey up the mountain looked alot closer than the distance of the trip actually was. They had to remain inconspicuous for the time being, and as such, Adarin had shifted into his Stormcrow form. Jin'tao didn't have to be hidden so much, since he didn't stick out like a soar thumb, so he just walked his way up the mountain path. Adarin, however, was flying through the trees off the path, never losing sight of his Pandaren guide.

When they finally reached the city, it was even more amazing than the city view from afar. There were building-sized doors that emitted entrance into the city that were constructed with glimmering emeralds. The Pandaren dashed off into the forested area, just off of the path, and met with Adarin at the base of a large wall that circled the city.

"Getting into the city shouldn't be much of a problem from you, friend..." the Pandaren explained.

The avian Adarin simply nodded his head and flew up to the highest point of the wall, and landed, standing perched towards his companion.

Jin'tao pulled his long staff from his back, charged towards the wall, and easily pole-vaulted on top of it. He pulled his cloak over his head, as he looked at his apprentice.

"Wasn't much of a hinderance on me, either..." he looked at Adarin and grinned at him. "That was the easy part... Now it gets interesting!"

"So where exactly to we have to go?" asked Adarin Dreamwalker.

The Pandaren pointed far into the distance, towards three large spires that were on the opposite end of the city. The building itself was crafted of a pearl-white marble. The three spires were arranged in a triangle, with the middle spire being extremely larger than the other two, and they all surrounded a large garden. This was the Temple of Spirits that Jin'tao spoke of earlier.

"At the top of the middle spire is where Emperor Aurakai resides, and his personal vault only one level above that. I would be able to proceed a couple floors inside before they became suspicious. You, however, would not make it to the doorway."

"Well then how do you suggest we go about this?" Adarin asked inquisitively.

"You would have no problem flying inside." He stopped for a minute, reached into his pouch, and pulled out a grappling hook with a long rope attached to it. "I, on the other hand, will use my resources. You will fly up and find an empty room and attach the hook to the balcony. I will climb to the top."

"Very well," finalized Adarin. "Lets move out, then."

Moments later they arrived at the garden in the middle of the Temple of Spirits. Jin crept around behind the middle spire so that he would not be seen climbing and Adarin just flew by unnoticed. The pair had set their plan into motion as Jin'tao handed the Stormcrow the hook and he flew up the side of the building, and searched for an empty room. He was easily able to spot one as he landed on the balcony, and shifted into his Night Elf form. He locked the hook into place on the ledge and tugged on it, signifying that it was secured.

Jin'tao climbed hand-over-hand up the rope in a matter of minutes, and the two joined fores again. Jin untied the rope, wrapped it up, and tucked it into his sack.

"From here we still have to go up a couple of floors, but there shouldn't be too many guards up this high. Very few people are permitted entrance to any of these floors," Jin explained. "We should find the stairs."

Adarin nodded and the two snuck out of the room.

--------------------

Back in southern Kalimdor, Rahoda and the three other druids he commanded were nearly completed on their third building that was shaped similar to an Orc Burrow. They had also completed two watch tower's late last night. As Rahoda smashed the last nail into the structure, he let out a sigh of relief.

"We are done for the night, comrades. Set us a fire for our slumber, Keldin," ordered Rahoda to the only Night Elf in the group.

Keldin walked over the a pile of scrapped logs from there construction and set it up. He reached into his pouch, grabbing some flint and tinder, struck it together, and the wood just barely flamed. He blew into the base of it and it caught it ablaze.

Rahoda could not stop staring into the fire. It felt as if it were pulling him closer to its burning embers. It felt as if it was speaking to him; as if it were making suggestions to him.

"_Kill them... Kill them all!!!_" the flames commanded. "_Kill them in the name of your new god!!!_"

--------------------

Elsewhere, Adarin and Jin'tao had ran into some complications. He had assumed that the upper most floors would not be guarded and he was wrong. Right outside of the stairwell, there were two lightly armored guards. When the pair attempted to creep the door open, they were met with hostility.

The guards looked much different than any other Pandaren Adarin had seen before. They were slimmer, more defined, and even slightly taller. They were covered in red robes which completely concealed there identity, though they removed there hoods so they could be seen. They were definately Pandaren, but these were both females.

"Cease where you are..." yelled the one feminine voice.

"Or die resisting..." finished the other one.

"Death is only the beginning of ones journey, so why should we fear it?" the Pandaren quickly responded, as he pulled his staff from back.

"Very well, then..." the female said, as she drew forth two circular discs, that looked slightly similar to saw blades, from her side. Adarin knew these weapons to be called Moon Swords. Ages ago, the Night Elves adopted this weapon from the Pandaren culture when there was peace between the two races. "You shall feel the fury of Shuu!"

"And the might of Ling!" the other Pandaren female added, as she pulled forth a long curved blade that was nearly as longer than she was tall. Adarin could recognize this weapon as well. The katana was also a weapon that was adopted from Pandaren culture. Though most elves that used this unique weapon were members of the Highborne. The Blood Elves that descended from them still use the Pandarens katana to this day.

"Then we shall dance," Jin replied calmly as he readied himself in a defensive stance. He held his staff horizontally with his right hand, which was extended away from his body. He motioned for the female Pandaren to begin.

Meanwhile, Adarin channeled the surrounding nature energy between his hands, pulled it to his side so the mana could stabilize, and threw his arms forward, sending a large green ball of energy, know as a wrath spell, towards the Pandaren who called herself Shuu.

She pulled her circular blades forward in a criss-cross fashion, using them to deflect the attack. It bounced off of the blades and exploded into several directions, crashing into various points of the hallway.

She charged for her assailant, but Jin'tao got to her before she was able to bring her serrated, hoop-shaped blades at Adarin's chest. Jin tackled her from the side, and knocked her into the wall, causing much noise in the process.

Ling, upset with the Pandaren betrayer, ran for Jin with her large katana raised high in the air. She lunged for him, bringing the sword down across his back, tearing through the cloth that barely protected him. Blood spat out and sprayed all over the hallway as Jin let out a loud scream of agony. He turned around, eyes blood-shot, and charged for the katana-wielding Pandaren.

Jin raised his staff up to defend himself from another attack from the massive katana. He successfully blocked the attack, which added a confused look to Lings face.

"Try if you wish, but your sword will not fracture that which is made of Ironwood!" Jin noted stoically.

Agitated, Ling unleashed a flurry of blows with her katana, and each one failed to hit its target. Jin'tao was simply too agile for the Pandaren guard to attack face to face. When he finally decided to retaliate, he raised his left arm and covered his face, as he thrusted his right arm out, palm first. The marble slabs that the floor was made of shattered, raised from the ground, and slammed into Ling like a wave.

Similarly, Adarin continued to try and hit Shuu, but with little success. Every attack he threw at her, she managed to deflect. He charged another wrath spell and threw it at her, knowing full well that she would deflect it. That was what he counted on.

While she was distracted with the spell, he placed his palm on the ground, reaching out to any insects in the area. He called for there aid, and thousands came to answer his call. Insects began crawling out of every crack and crevice and flying through every window, as they all headed for their intended target. Within seconds, Shuu was completely covered with roaches, ants, flies, and any other insect one could possibly imagine.

Jin inspected the body of Ling, only to find her unconscious. Adarin noted that Shuu, as well, incapacitated, at least for the moment. The two had finally thought that they were in the clear when they were alerted to another presence in the hallway.

On the complete opposite end of the hall, a large male Pandaren stood, with an awe-inspiring essence about him. He wore a large plate-mail armor of a design that Adarin was unfamiliar with. The most noticable characteristic of the armor was undoubtedly the helmet, which concealed all but his eyes, which emitted an eerie green glow.

The mysterious entity laughed.

When the figure reached to his side, he pulled out, at first, what appeared to be a sword. Upon closer inspection, the top of the hilt was a large green crystal. He held the item as if it were a sword, and when he cracked it like a whip, a large green energy was released that solidified into a shape similar to the katana that was wielding by Ling only moments before.

"Let's see your pitiful Ironwood defend against the Emerald Destiny, traitor..."

Adarin couldn't even manage a word. And even the unstoppable Jin'tao could only utter a name.

"Emperor Aurakai!!!"


	7. Turncoat

The only thing illuminating the dunes of Silithus was the light of the large bonfire that had been set up by Rahoda's Night Elf companion, Keldin. The other two Tauren, Jerrek and Tuuroc, were positioned around the fire, as well as Keldin. Rahoda stood far away from the group while the rest of them were conveniently positioned around the dancing flames.

"_Kill them all..._" the flames suggested yet again.

Rahoda continued to try and shrug the notion off, but the elements influence was too much. Uncontrollably, the mighty Tauren reached at his side, drawing forth his equally mighty mace; the Earthshaker. He patted it into his palm as he stared at his helpless victims, distracted like moths to a flame.

"_Moths..._" he thought. "_They are nothing more than vermin..._" It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to decide if those were his thoughts or those of the mysterious entity of the fire.

Rahoda Cloudbreaker approached the bonfire slowly. As he neared the two Tauren, he pulled his mace back and slammed it into the skull of the one. When the weapon connected with Tuuroc's skull, it let out a wave of white energy that permeated the landscape. The energy knocked both Keldin and Jerrek off their feet, causing them to fall helpless into the sands.

"_Kill them..._"

He raised his mighty mace over his head with both hands, and brought it crashing into Keldin's skull. He had nowhere near the durability of Tauren physique, and his skull simply exploded. The Night Elf knew no more.

Completely shocked, Tuuroc stood up and unsheathed his own mace. He charged for the insanity-driven Tauren, who merely batted his weapon away with the Earthshaker. The poor quality mace went flying into the dunes of Silithus.

As he watched his weapon soar through the sky, he noticed at least a dozen figures moving up over the sand dunes. It was too dark to distinguish anything, but Tuuroc had hoped it was other member's of the Cenarion Circle.

"What is this madness, Rahoda?" Tuuroc managed to ask.

"Madness? I have never seen so clearly in all my life!"

As the figures got closer, Tuuroc's hope was shattered. Atleast twenty beings were behind Rahoda, and they seemed to be awaiting orders. Most were Humans, some were Orcs, few were even Tauren. There were also several Night Elves and Blood Elves amidst the group. Even the elusive Pandaren had two amongst Rahoda's ranks. A few looked somewhat Human, but as the bonfire illuminated there faces, signs of decay proved them to be Undead.

"Your choices; bow before your new god, or die before yours!" Rahoda shouted to both Tuuroc and Jerrek, still batting his mace in his palm.

Just then, Rahoda heard a sound all too familiar to him. He had heard it only a few days prior; the sound of stampeding wolves.

As far as Tuuroc and Jerrek were concerned, Krogarr and his Riders of Maraudon had arrived just in the knick of time. As far as Rahoda was concerned, this was only a minor inconvenience.

--------------------

The evil Emperor Aurakai continued to laugh insanely.

"Why, after all this time, have you finally decided to return, traitor?" the Emperor questioned Jin'tao.

"I have come back to take what is rightfully mine," he responded stoically, as his eyes focused on the Emerald Destiny.

"Very well then. Take it from me!" he shouted as he jumped forward, raised the energy-laden sword high into the sky, and swung it towards Jin'tao.

The former Shodo-Pan leaped out of the way, dropping his staff in the process, and rolled towards the debris covered body of Ling. He reached for her katana as he made one final roll, flipped, and regained his footing.

Meanwhile, Adarin had already begun his transformation into his bear form. While Aurakai was distracted with Jin's display of gymnastics, the ursine Night Elf charged for him, and slammed him against the wall.

The Emperor slashed Adarin with the energy blade, which left a large gash in his left shoulder. He jumped back, quivered in pain, and barely managed to regain stability. Adarin had never felt a pain so intense before. It felt nothing like a normal sword, as expected. The mysterious nature energy that emanated from the sword literally singed everything it touched. Aurakai came at the ursine creature again with the Emerald Destiny.

Jin'tao came to Adarins rescue, barely being able to deflect the attack with the katana he had just acquired. Jin was very knowledgeable about the legendary sword the Emperor was wielding. It would eat through any living thing it touched, but against the non-living sword he just deflected it with, it reacted as if it were metal striking metal.

Adarin roared and a green string of energy began to encircle his body. The wound on his shoulder sealed up, as he ran back into combat.

--------------------

"Explain yourself Rahoda Cloudbreaker!" yelled Krogarr.

"I need to explain nothing to you, vermin!" he replied, as he approached Kroggar and the Riders of Maraudon. He raised his mace high into the air and it began to seep off a purple aura, and the army that gathered around him began to cheer. "You will die by the hands of the Twilight Hammer!

"I refuse to do battle with you, friend," Krogarr pleaded.

"Oh... but I leave you little choice," Rahoda replied with a wicked smile on his face.

Krogarr knew Rahoda very well. This was not the same Tauren that he knew. Someone or something had control over him, and the mighty Orc warrior was determined to find out. Krogarr knew that a fight would be inevitable. If only he could find an opportunity to subdue Rahoda then perhaps this could be stopped before it escalated into bloodshed.

The first of Rahoda's soldiers to strike out were two warlocks; one Undead, the other a Blood Elf. The two of them channeled there demonic magic together creating a large black void in the sky. From the void fell several large stones that radiated a green flame that was often a sign of demonic influence. Krogarr stared into the sky in awe.

"Infernal's..." he uttered as his jaw dropped.

As they crashed into the sand, dust threw up into the air. Rahoda looked at Krogarr and grinned. The Tauren raised both of his hands into the air, spreading his fingers in the sky. Suddenly the wind picked up, and formed into a cone. The tornado blew more sand up from the dunes and made visibility even poorer.

The boulders that fell from the sky exploded and large rock creatures, held together by green flame, emerged. The three Infernal's emerged from their craters and began charging for Krogarr. His Riders of Maraudon spread out, and tried to circle around Rahoda's minions.

The first few wolf-riders ran out and distracted the Infernals, pulling there attention from Krogarr. Eventually, one Infernal did manage to knock an Orc from his mount and as its fist smashed into his body each of his bones crunched. The wolf, however, was still alive and continued running with the two other wolves and there riders.

When two mounted trolls and the lone wolf passed by the two Tauren, the Infernal's changed there targets to Tuuroc and Jerrek. The two mighty druids stood there ground and raised there arms to brace for impact. They locked arms with two of the Infernal's and Tuuroc was even managed to be able to wrestle one to the ground. Jerrek, however, was not so lucky. The Infernal had locked up, and threw him down onto the ground and the third demonic creature had lunged at Jerrek's spine.

As the wolf without a rider returned to the majority of the herd, the two Trolls continued to aid the grappled Tuuroc. They dismounted and their wolves pounced atop them which knocked the creatures over. The Trolls grabbed there broad swords and jammed them into the green flame that held them together. With the connection severed, the rocks disperse and fall to the ground. Seconds later, Tuuroc took note from the Trolls actions and caught a sword that was tossed to him by the one. He shoved the blade into its 'throat' and it became nothing more than rubble.

They used the wolves like horses and were able to herd them into a confined group. One Orc rider pulled out a large scimitar and sliced an opposing human in the throat. Blood spattered all over his face. Another rider, this one a Troll, flipped from the top of the wolf. The wolf then pounced on top of an Orc and tore its throat out. The Troll then jumped onto the Blood Elf, and pierced two daggers into the back of his lungs.

Krogarr ran for Rahoda. He pulled his longsword out from his side, and raised it high, held with one hand. He swung, but the attack was parried by his former comrade's Earthshaker, who in turn stomped the ground, and knocked the Orc off his feet. He fell back and rolled down the dune as Rahoda simply stood at the top of it. He stroked his hand in the air at his side and a large purple scar was torn into it.

"Enjoy your death, old friend..." was the last thing Rahoda said before stepping through the purple tear. It sealed shut behind him. Krogarr had no idea where it led to, but he had to save the remaining Riders of Maraudon and inform the leader of Cenarion Hold as to what transpired here.

--------------------

Adarin and Jin'tao were still locked in mortal combat with the Emperor of Pandaria. Aurakai was extremely quick footed, even for Jin, and it was near impossible to land an attack without jeopardizing there own lives in the process. Adarin was no longer disguised as any animal.

"We have to stop attacking him head on!" Jin'tao yelled.

"This is useless, traitor. I will be glad when I am rid of you," the Emperor said cockily.

Adarin and Rahoda both jumped back. The Night Elf began to channel a spell and the wind started to fluctuate around Aurakai. It spun around him and eventually lifted him into the air. Adarin had thought he did a good job, until the Emperor began laughing.

"You forget... I am a master of the elements!" he said as he continued laughing. He simply closed his eyes and when he opened them seconds later the wind stopped and he tumbled gracefully to the ground. "You want to play with elements, huh?"

He began to spin his hands around in a mesmerizing fashion and balls of fire began to spit from the center of it. Jin'tao used his katana to deflect a few fireballs, as Adarin simply jumped out of the way. He finally understood Jin's reasons behind the odd rock training; he had attempted to prepare him for the fight.

While they were distracted with the fireballs, Aurakai had already communicated with the elements. The debris that covered the female Pandaren formed together into a solid entity and began to move towards Jin'tao.

Adarin shapeshifted into his ursine form mid-jump, and shattered the rock elemental as he landed on it. Seconds later, another elemental was constructed out of the rubble.

Jin'tao charged for Aurakai, lunging for him with his katana aimed for his foe's chest. The Emperor parried his attack and spun around to counter it. Jin was barely able to react quick enough to defend himself, so he pushed his strength into the clashing weapons and jumped back at the same time. Jin'tao threw his right palm foward and tossed the distracted Emperor's own elemental into him, where it again shattered.

"Your strength in the elements is weak, because you abuse them. You are the master of no element!" Jin'tao shouted.

"Sniveling fool. I will show you true power..." he replied as he closed his eyes again. An electrical energy surged from his fingertips and crackled across the hall. One bolt landed a direct hit on Jin'tao's chest. Adarin responded quickly and channeled a spell to regenerate his allies wounds over a couple seconds. The burn quickly healed up and they were both back in the fight.

Jin'tao charged for the Emperor and drop kicked him right in the chest which sent him through the window and down to the courtyard floor.

"He's not dead yet. He's using the wind to soften his fall. Follow me," Jin'tao ordered. He ran for the window that Aurakai was just kicked through and jumped, as he pulled out his grappling hook. He latched it onto the window sill as he took a leap of faith.

Adarin followed as he shifted into a Stormcrow and nose-dived the side of the spire. As Jin slid to a stop, he released the rope and jumped onto the ground of the courtyard. Adarin landed and took on the form of a Night Elf yet again. They were near the large fountain in the center.

Aurakai stood there waiting with his arms crossed. Jin threw his fist forward and sent a wall of fire the Emperors way but he didn't even move. He simply closed his eyes, and an orb of electrical energy surrounded him which deflected the flames that threatened him.

"I have an idea..." shouted Adarin.

He reached for the ground and roots bursted through the ground, crept through the electrical shield, and finally wrapped around Aurakai's foot. The Emperor continued to hack them away with the Emerald Destiny, and yet Adarin continued to channel more roots towards him. Eventually, they became too large for him to bare. They constricted around his whole body until he could not longer move.

The Emerald Destiny fell to the ground as small roots loosened his grip on the weapon. As soon as it released from Aurakai's fingertips, the green energy that was emitted from the emerald within the hilt dissipated. Jin approached the weapon and grabbed it, staring at it for a moment to take in its beauty and, even more important than that, to recognize that he had honored the Stormstout legacy by returning the artifact to its rightful owner.

The peace was short lived, however, as the ground began to shake. The roots surrounding Aurakai began to crack and he let out a loud scream that echoed through the land. Jin'tao quickly tucked the weapon away in his satchel since there was nowhere else to hide it.

The roots errupted as an enormous explosion of energy came from within the roots. There were flames, bolts of lightning, and rocks swirling around Aurakai harmoniously in a spherical fashion. When the event ended, there were three nearly identical beings who stood where Aurakai had been.

One was born of lightning, one was born of the earth, the other was born of the flame. All three wore the same attire that the Emperor did in his previous incarnation; the heavy plate-mail armor and the helmet with the unique headdress.

The first was literally a being concentrated electricity. From head to toe, lightning surged throughout the entire body of the super-charged Pandaren. The creature's hands were the origin of the electricity. Jin'tao assumed this because his hands were consumed by a lightning field. He wielded no weapon, however, and his armor had a blue hue.

The second entity retained less features from his original form than the previous one. The most notable difference was that he was made entirely of shaped rock fragments. He possessed a large hammer, contructed of solid stone and similarly, and his attire bore a brown earthy tone.

The final form looked the most akin to the original Aurakai. Other than his red tinted armor and two large broadswords that he dual-wielded with ease.

"And now we will show you who the master of the elements truly is!" the three voices of Aurakai spoke completely in sync.

Jin'tao nodded at Adarin, and then to stone Pandaren. That was confirmation as to who the druids target would be. Adarin shifted into his bear form and charged the near-mirror image of Aurakai. Meanwhile, Jin'tao ran towards the avatar of fire completely weaponless.

Jin flipped into the air and drop kicked the being in its face. It slid back, as Jin'tao waved his hands about and commanded the water from the fountain to aid him. The water began to levitate and as each blob flew past him they would freeze. Few of the frozen chunks of ice hit the red armored Aruakai until the avatar of fire began to spin around and flail its swords about wildly, which served to deflect the shards of ice. The being charged aggressively after Jin'tao and he was barely able to parry its swords away in his unarmed state. The avatar of fire pulled his right sword back and slid it through Jin's chest, causing him much pain. He used his pain to fuel his anger and began to ask the water for help, yet again. As the red armored entity began to prepare for anther attack, a large icicle pierced through clear through its side Seconds later, the avatar exploded. Flames erupted everywhere and rained all over the courtyard.

Adarin had his hands, or rather paws, filled with the avatar of earth. He pounced on top it and they rolled around momentarily, but when the ursine Night Elf had the upper hand the rocky Pandaren grabbed him and threw him against the side of the spire. He crashed through the wall, and the avatar chased after him, hammer held high.

He couldn't see through the dust, caused from the collapse of the wall, and as soon as he entered the hole, it was batted away by a large paw. As it was knocked down, Adarin quickly shifted back into his natural form and raised his hands into the sky. Before the earthly avatar could regain its footing, dozens of beams of white energy were raining down on it from the stars. Even before the barrage of star fire ceased, the avatar had been defeated. It exploded, which sent fragments of its body all about the courtyard.

Adarin and Jin'tao quickly surveyed the landscape looking for the final entity but could see nothing. Jin'tao knew that they had to lure him out of hiding. He was able to make himself completely invisible to the naked eye. No one, save Azeroth's greatest spies, would be able to detect him.

"You call yourself the master of the elements, yet you conceal yourself like a coward!" Jin taunted.

Just then, the Pandaren was hit in the back by a powerful bolt of lightning. He fell forward onto his face but when Adarin turned to investigate he saw that the blue armored avatar was indeed now visible. The Night Elf casted the faerie fire spell on the avatar, preventing it from hiding again. He then placed his right hand on the ground, and again summoned the insects to gather around the final remnant of the Emperor. Though they would likely do little damage to the being, the insects would serve there purpose. The avatar was so focused on them, in fact, that he didn't even notice his enemy regaining his composure.

As Jin'tao stood up, he reached into his pouch and removed the Emerald Destiny from it. He cracked it like a whip and the same green energy was emitted from the emerald as before. He held it with two hands and to his right side as he charged for the avatar of storms. He used every ounce of strength to get himself close enough to it to strike the entity before he was able to defend himself. And he had succeeded.

The final elemental remnant exploded into a brilliant display of light. Jin'tao barely even noticed. He was too focused on the Emerald Destiny and so happy that it was back in its rightful place. He willed the green energy to return to the crystal that resonated it in the first place and then placed it inside his pouch.

He grabbed a tiny whistle out of one of the pouches smaller compartments and blew into it, yet it made no noise.

"I hate to leave now, right after the assassination of the Emperor, but we still have another place to visit before we can leave his land and the defenders of Silithus are likely in no better off than we are at the moment."

Adarin nodded in acceptance as Jin finished speaking. He looked into the sky and saw his companion's mighty hippogriff, Tempest, coming in to land.

"We should heal our wounds and move on to the Temple of the Elements, where we will finally find the armor that Ysera has asked you to seek," Jin finished, as he attempted to conceal the wound that was dealt to him. Adarin began to heal both of there wounds, starting with Jin'tao first because of his worse condition.


	8. Temple of the Elements

The sun had just risen two days later. Adarin and Jin'tao were about to arrive at their destination. Far below the mounted Pandaren and the avian druid an enormous cave which the entrance to was shaped like a dragons head. The cave even had a neck that raised up slightly and burrowed down into the earth. Other than the cave, all that could be seen for miles were hills completely covered in wild Bambus.

"That is the entrance to the Temple of the Elements..."

Adarin nodded and the pair landed only a few feet away from the entrance to the gaping maw. Large stalactites and stalagmites formed the teeth of the 'mouth' to the Temple of the Elements. Adarin quickly shape shifted into his natural form. Likewise, Jin'tao dismounted Tempest and approached the dragons mouth.

"Come with me..." the mighty Shodo-Pan of this very region, The Thicket, ordered, and immediately Adarin followed.

The two of them walked up to a large pair of stone doors was in the back of the caves 'throat'. Along the cleavage of the doors was a deep diamond shaped indentation roughly in the center. Jin'tao reached into his pouch and pulled pulled out the legendary Emerald Destiny. He inserted it into the crevace and the ground began to shake as the stone doors slid open. Dirt and dust fell from the roof of the dragon's mouth.

By the time the door had finished opening, the Emerald Destiny hovered where the 'keyhole' had been. Jin'tao quickly grabbed the weapon and put it back in his pouch.

"I should probably craft a sheath for this thing if I'm going to be carrying it around everywhere," the Pandaren informed. "Besides, I cannot escort you any further. You must complete the remainder of this quest on your own," he continued. "At the end of this tunnel it splits into three directions. Take the red one first, then the yellow one, and then you will be allowed access to the blue tunnel which is where you take your final test. On this quest you will face three challenges; love, friendship, and loyalty. They will aid you in your quest inside the Temple of the Elements. When next we meet you will have completed your training and I will no longer have an apprentice."

"I understand, but when will I see you again?" Adarin asked.

"When you are finished here, head to Silithus. I will be there waiting for you. The wind has spoken to me, it tells me that the a great evil is stirring in the dunes to the south of Kalimdor. It tells me that tensions between Cenarion Hold and the forces of Ahn'Qiraj have escalated. The Qiraji have apparently managed to brain wash some of the races of Azeroth through some unknown dark magic. Our friend, Rahoda, has fallen victim to that very same magic, and I must return to free him from its grasps."

"I see. I guess this is goodbye," Adarin said and nodded to his former mentor.

"I wish you luck, friend," Jin bowed before the Night Elf.

"And luck to you as well," Adarin bowed in response, turned, and walked through the doorway. As soon as he stepped inside, the doors began to slide shut and he looked back for one final glimpse of the world as he knew it.

The large tunnel led forward. Oddly, it wasn't dark in the cave. The cave's tunnel had a faint red glow to it which illuminated the path in front of him. He continued forward and eventually Adarin went down a slope and after a few more yards came to a large chamber. It looked like an enormous geode. Adarin understood what Jin was trying to tell him. The path split into three different directions. There were four different paths each illuminated by different colored crystals, the first of which was the green path which he had just entered from. On the left side of the geode, there was a tunnel that glowed red and on the right there was a path that that glimmered with yellow crystals that gave off a similar glow. In between those two, there was a blue path, decorated with blue crystals that gave off the same illumination as the others. Though several feet into the blue path, there was a stone wall that seemed to block the entrance into that particular tunnel.

--

Several hours had passed and Krogarr had finally managed to overcome Rahoda's minions and reach the outpost of Cenarion Hold. The Orc assumed correctly as he rode his mount to the highest point in the village, dismounted, and approached a well dressed Night Elf overlooking the dunes of the south.

"Are you the one to whom Rahoda Cloudbreaker reports to?" Krogarr asked.

"I am. You may call me Fandral. I suppose you are the Riders of Maraudon that he informed me of?" the Arch Druid answered with a question.

"Indeed, but I am afraid that something has taken control of the Tauren that I once called a friend. He speaks of the worship of some god and commands an army of many races. He attacked us, and we lost a few warriors in the fight," the mighty Orc explained. "Interestingly enough, he mentioned the Twilight Hammer. I believe that there is some connection between this cult and the Twilight Hammer clan of my ancestors."

"Regardless, something must be done!" Fandral became enraged. "And what happened to Rahoda?"

"We attempted to subdue him but were unsuccessful. He used some means of teleportation to escape," the Orc explaned further.

"Likely some form of magic brought on by the evil influence that taints his soul. I am sure that is not the last we will see of him. I believe that you are correct in your assumption that this is all connected. I am beginning to believe what one our more radical council members, Enron, had said."

--

Adarin was deep inside the cave now. He had walked through the red path first which was obviously decorated with fire related traps. There were dragon head statues that breathed flames throughout the corridor that he had been dodging for what seemed like an eternity.

Eventually he got to the end and the crystal-laden path lead to yet another large geode formation, yet this one was comprised of the same red crystals that illuminated the pathway that lead to it. In the center of the hollowed out formation was a large crystalline pedestal that had a large orb hovering above it which seemed to be caught aflame.

As the Night Elf approached the pedestal he began to feel the urge to place his hand upon it. As he did, a flash of light blurred his vision and he seemed to be in some parallel dimension. The roof of the underground cave system was completely gone and where the sky should have been, he could see nothing but darkness aside from thousands of stars and several large planets.

Several feet in front of him he could see a mysterious entity that looked vaguely familiar. The form looked vaguely Elven but he could not make out much more than that. Judging from the paleness of the skin, Adarin was at least able to make out the fact that the figure was probably a Blood Elf. The face was covered with cloth, however, so that the persons identity would not be revealed. Then the figure spoke.

"Adarin Dreamwalker..." spoke the feminine voice as the veil over her face was lifted. She was indeed a beautiful Blood Elf, with long hair that gave off a radiant blue glow. Her eyes seemed to be engulfed by a blue flame yet there were no burn marks around her eyes. "I doubt that you would remember me after so much time has passed and even more so, since I am no longer under the same guise as I was when you did know me. Does the name Avarielle bring about any memories?"

Instantly Adarin's mind wandered back thousands of years. He had not heard that name since not long after the War of the Ancients. Avarielle was the name of his childhood lover, yet this was not the same female that he once knew. She was a Night Elf, and while the figure that stood before him did look similar, she was clearly a Blood Elf.

"Blasphemy..." he shouted to the impostor.

"And yet it is not. Do you remember the time that we spent in the forests of Kalimdor looking after the Blue Dragonflight and ensuring there recovery after the devastation that was brought to them by Deathwing?"

And he did, yet those memories were so long ago that it seemed almost as if it were a past life. One day, the two had ventured off into the forest and had stumbled upon enormous eggs that were cold to the touch. They kept a constant eye over them and eventually found a large pile of dragon bones not far from the nest. They realized that who ever had birthed them had died in the War of the Ancients.

"How do you know about that?" shouted Adarin.

"Because I was there and lived that life..." she replied.

They guarded them for nearly a year until they hatched into blue dragon whelps, as Adarin and Avarielle got closer through each passing day. Another year later, Avarielle had asked Adarin to go find some food for the blue whelps, as he had done many times before using his aptitude for nature to do so. But this time when he returned his lover had was nowhere to be found and the tiny dragon whelps had disappeared as well. From that moment on, he had never heard from Avarielle again.

"I suppose you deserve an explanation... especially after all this time," Avarielle continued. "I am not, nor was I ever, of the Night Elf race. The eggs that we guarded for so long were actually my children, and the bones of the dragon near the nest were the remains of the dragon who had fathered my brood. I had lived among your people, as a Night Elf, since the War of the Ancients to ensure that your peoples magic was never abused in the same manner that it was then. Though it was frowned upon my father Malygos, I had an unmistakable love for you Adarin. My father told me that if I were to choose you as a mate, it would mean giving up my standing in the Blue Dragonflight. I chose to do so, but when my children were born I got to thinking that I would never be able to live the normal life of a dragon and that doubt was what made me leave."

Adarin said nothing. He had been completely consumed by awe.

"No dragon will ever treat me in the manner that you did." She paused for a moment. "I have never stopped loving you Adarin, and I always will..."

As she spoke those final words, a flash of light overtook Adarin's vision and he was back in the red crystalline geode, with his hand upon the hovering orb that no longer gave off the flame that it did before. Age old emotions ran through his mind, yet now he was even more confused than he was to begin with. He pulled his hand from the orb and left the same way he entered. As he walked through the tunnel he noticed that the flames no longer burned through the halls.

--

Meanwhile, outside the tunnel Jin'tao had finished crafting his leather sheath for the Emerald Destiny. He slid the sword into into its new resting place and mounted his hippogriff Tempest. The beast charged forward and jumped into the air, spread its wings and began to soar upward.

The two had flown for nearly an hour uninterrupted but as he flew past the great Pandaren capital of Xiong, he decided that he had to say something to his people about the death of Aurakai before he ventured to Silithus to investigate what had happened to Rahoda.

He landed right in the center of town in the courtyard. At first, no one payed him any mind until one of the Pandaren noticed what he wielded on his side.

"The Emerald Destiny?" the one shouted.

"It can't be true..." another added.

In response, Jin'tao removed the legendary weapon from its sheath and cracked it like a whip. The energy sealed in the crystal shot out forming a blade made of green energy. Everyone in town dropped what they were doing and focused all of their attention on Jin'tao and the artifact he was wielding.

"My name is Jin'tao Stormstout, offspring of the great Mojo Stormstout, and wielding the Emerald Destiny I will finally be taking my rightful place atop the throne of Xiong," he announced to the townsfolk.

"I'm sure the Emperor would have something to say about that..." another one of the Pandaren snickered. "Aurakai..." He was cut off before he could continue.

"Is dead..." Jin finished for him. "Would I be holding the Emerald Destiny otherwise?"

"It is true. I saw it with my own eyes! You had the aid of a Night Elf of course," another one added.

Just then Jin'tao noticed two figures as they staggered out of the middle spire of the Temple of Spirits. It was Shuu and Ling, the Pandaren wardancers that Adarin and himself had battled earlier. The two stared at the Emerald Destiny, deadlocked.

"How did you..." Shuu was speechless.

"Your Emperor is dead and though I would not dare give myself such a title of tyranny, I will be taking my rightful place as ruler of Xiong."

"Well if that is the case then your mission is not yet complete," added Ling.

"What do you mean?"

"It is true that Aurakai was the face of the Emperor but, in truth, he held no real power. He was controlled by some sinister force that he constantly checked in with and since his death, it is safe to assume that this dark entity will likely investigate Aurakai's disappearance," Shuu noted. "So while you have overthrown one tyrant, he will merely be replaced with an even more powerful one."

"I won't let that happen. I have fought too hard and long to see this oppression befall my people," Jin'tao shouted as he clenched his fist.

"Your people? You have had nothing to do with any of us for the last decade and now you wish to return and make everything all right overnight?" Ling questioned.

Just then Jin'tao noticed that everyone was focused towards the sky. As he drew his attention in the same direction, he could see what appeared to be a rather large humanoid flying towards the middle tower of the Temple of Spirits, the same spire that housed Emperor Aurakai before his demise. The figure landed atop one of the balconies and walked inside, leaving Jin'tao's line of sight.

"I had planned to return home when the time was right, and I do not need your approval on the matter. Whats done is done, and what must be done is going to be dealt with right now!" he screamed as he slid the Emerald Destiny into its sheath and jumped from atop Tempest as he began to charge towards the middle spire of the Temple of Spirits.

He reached into his pouch for his grappling hook and tossed it up onto the same balcony that the mysterious figure had landed on. He pulled it tight to make sure it was secure and began to climb hand over hand, reaching the top in a few seconds. He pulled himself over the banister of the balcony, surveyed the room, and wrapped his grappling hook up and returned it into his pouch.

Again, he reached at his side, pulled the legendary weapon from its sheath, and released the katana-shaped energy from inside the crystal. It was time to free his people, once and for all.

--

Adarin had finally returned to the green geode and had just began to head through the yellow crystal-covered path. He had to dodge several slabs of rock that fell from the ceiling in an attempt to crush him that were positioned all throughout the tunnel. After a an hour of traveling through the tunnel and dodging various boulders he noticed an opening in the path up ahead. Adarin was finally starting to see that Jin'tao's training had payed off. He wondered if the Pandaren had safely arrived in Silithus, and wondered what exactly happened Rahoda.

The layout of the room was a complete duplicate of the room at the end of the red crystal-filled tunnel, with the pedestal in the center of the room crafted of the same crystal, and an orb that hovered above it. The only difference aside from the color was the orb that hovered above the large crystal in the center of the room. Instead of a flame, it looked as if a cloud of dust had gathered around the orb. Similar to before, he approached the hovering orb and placed his hand on it.

Seconds later, he was back in the same dimension that he was in before. He looked towards the sky again and admired the beauty of the stars and planets that littered the dark sky. Repetitively, another figure stood a few feet away from him. Though this figure was immediate past rather than ten millienia ago and he knew exactly who it was who stood before him. The nine foot tall Tauren wore an extravagant set of armor as well as an extraordinary mace that he held over his shoulder.

"Rahoda Cloudbreaker... The winds told Jin'tao that you were not faring so well."

"I hoped that that would not be the care, but it is true. I had come into contact with the leader of the Twilight Hammer cult in the wastelands of Desolace. We fought and though I managed to fend him off, he had afflicted me with some curse. Though I am unsure of the specifics, what I have gathered so far is that it suppresses my consciousness and allows for him to control my every movement. I am no longer in control of my own body. Since that time, I have been trapped in the Emerald Dream constantly fending off the fiendish creatures of the Nightmare," explained Rahoda.

"Is there anything that we can do to rid the evil that has control of you?" Adarin questioned.

"Yes... There is," the avatar of Rahoda paused for a second. "You must kill me to release my spirit from its shackles. That is the ultimate sign of friendship."

As those final words uttered from the Taurens lips, a flash of light brought him back to reality. He was back inside the yellow geode with his hand placed upon the orb which now lacked the cloud of dust that spun around it before.

The confusion that ran through Adarin's head now was almost unbearable. First he was face to face with his childhood love, who had not seen in thousands of years and now he had to kill the one person who he could truly call his friend. What exactly did these events have to do with each other he wondered.

He removed his hand from the orb and felt the ground shaking beneath him as if a giant stone had been moved. He assumed this was the door to the third path and began to run in the same direction he came now that the boulders and falling rocks were no longer a threat.

--

As Jin walked into the hallway that he had fought Shuu, Ling, and Aurakai in earlier that day the strong odor of sulfur forced its way up his nostrils. He followed the scent to the stairwell, which got stronger as he crept his way up the stairs. He kept the Emerald Destiny drawn, but tucked at his side, ready to strike at a moments notice but before he even got to the top of the stairs he could hear a deep voice laughing in the distance.

When Jin'tao got to the top of the stairs, a massive two-headed Ogre stood stood there as if he was waiting for him. He was brown colored, yet he was covered with purple tribal designs from head to toe. The tattoos gave off a faint glow of similar color. The only clothing he wore was a sash and a simple loin cloth, both of the same shade of purple that his tribal tattoos were. His hands hands were covered with bronze gauntlets that bore a large spike on each one that could serve as weapons. His feet were covered in similar armor, though there was no spike.

It seemed as if Jin'tao had reached the top of the spire. There were no walls and no roof. He could see the starlit sky as it provided what little light there was for visibility.

"Puny mortal... Even with that ancient weapon you have little chance of defending against the might of the Old Gods!" the beast shouted, which sounded more like two voices speaking in harmony.

"We'll see about that," the Pandaren replied stoically.

"Oh shall we? I am more than happy to ablige that request."

Jin'tao raised the Emerald Destiny high into the air as he charged for the Ogre.

"Though I am sure you will suffer the same fate as your friend Rahoda has already," the mighty Ogre added calmly, as Jin'tao stopped mid-swing.

"Rahoda? What have you done to him?" questioned Jin.

"I have shown him the light, and tomorrow he will strike at the Cenarion Circle's pitiful attempt of an outpost and lay it to waste."

Jin'tao had enough. He finished his motion with the sword and barely missed the Ogre as he jumped back and laughed the attack off. He replied with the raise of his right palm which began to glow blue. A crack of lightning shot out, bounced off of the stone wall, and back towards Jin'tao, which hit him directly in the chest. He flew back partially down the stairs he had just ascended, though he never let go of his mighty sword.

Jin rolled to regain his composure and charged back up the stairs again. When he got to the top, he noticed the Ogre repeating the same attack but this time he was prepared. He dove out of the way and lunged the Emerald Destiny into the beasts side, though when he pulled the blade out the wound instantly healed itself. The Ogre laughed.

"I warned you... You are no match for the might of Cho'gall, apprentice of Gul'dan."

Jin'tao had heard that name somewhere before though he was not sure where. He had clearly remembered tales of the great Ogre-mage and though he was extremely powerful, he was also utterly insane. He had created and led his own clan among the Old Horde known as the Twilight Hammer. Though more akin to a religious cult than an Orc clan, his entire regime was dedicated to bringing about the apocalypes though he clearly remembers the tales of his demise being spread from the Broken Isles not far south north of Pandaria. If he had truly entered the servitude of the Old Gods as he had said, then there was little hope he had of defeating the mighty Ogre-mage on his own.

He reached into his pouch, pulled out a small wooden whistle, and blew into it before getting smashed in the chest by Cho'gall's fist, which left a large gash from the spike on the beasts gauntlet. Jin'tao was sent flying again, this time near the edge of the tower, barely being able to grab onto the edge in time. His whistle, however, fell towards the ground. He was slowly losing his grip but if his plan worked accordingly it wouldn't really matter.

The sound of flapping wings was all the confirmation Jin needed. He let go of the balcony just as Tempest dipped underneath him and caught him. Cho'gall screamed in displeasure. Tempest and Jin'tao zipped away from the tower as fast as the hippogriff was physically able to but Cho'gall simply used his magic to fly after them and he was slowly gaining on them.

--

As Adarin finally returned to the main corridor, he noticed that in fact the doorway was opened. He proceded through and quickly realized that this corridor had no real test on his way to the end. But in addition to giving of a blue glow, a static electricity was shot between all of the crystals that lined the hall. When he got to the end of the hallway, he entered a similar geode as the other paths had all lead to, with the crystalline pedastal in the center of the room and an orb hovering above it. This one, however, was surrounded by an electrical field of energy.

When he placed his hand upon it a flash of light led him back into the same dimension that he had visited two times already. This time there were two figures, the avatars of both Avarielle and Rahoda, that stood there waiting for him.

"You have dealt with your love..." Avarielle spoke.

"And you have dealt with your friendships..." Rahoda added.

"But now you must prove your loyalty to both of them..." they both said in harmony.

From the heavens above, one of the planets began to descend on the cavern. It was gold in color and as it got closer Adarin could tell that it was somewhat translucent. He could make out that there was something inside of the golden orb and more curiously, it was moving.

"Adarin Dreamwalker, you are not who you believe you are. Millenia ago, long before the War of the Ancients you were chosen by each of the Aspects, Neltharion included, to be imbued with a fragment of each of the Dragonflight's power. In case something were to happen to one of the flights and they were to be completely destroyed you would still be able to take use this power to procreate the flights using the power within you. The power was not given to you directly, but it was placed inside an ancient set of armor which is where your surname derrives from. It was this artifact that inspired Deathwing to imbue our power within the Demon Soul and yet we were so naive to trust him in that dire time. Following the events of the War of the Ancients, the remaining aspects hid the armor inside this cave so that Deathwing could never get his hands on it. He would be able to sense it's power if the the energy in the armor were to be summoned, but if it was never used he wouldn't have the faintest idea of its whereabouts," Avarielle explained.

"So why now?"

"I believe that She of the Dreaming would be better suited to explain that in detail," Rahoda added.

The large golden orb that hovered above the three of them exploded and a brilliant light was released that glimmered down to the cave floor. As Adarin looked up to see what was he inside, he had to cover his eyes to block the light. Eventually it dissipated and the glorius Aspect of the Green Dragonflight emerged. Adarin recognized her from his dreams though she was much more beautiful in person.

"In truth," She of the Dreaming noted, "you are not even a Night Elf. You are a mere creation by the collective Dragon Aspects birthed for one purpose; to proliferate the flights. Though now, we must use this artifact for something that it was never intended to be; a weapon. The power that lies underneath the sands of Silithus is becoming far too powerful and it is time to intervene. They are being directed by an Old God, who also holds much power within the Emerald Dream aswell, and is the origin behind the Nightmare itself. Adarin Dreamwalker... Prove your loyalty to your lover, prove your loyalty to your friend, but above all..." she paused. "Prove your loyalty to the world of Azeroth."

"But why me? Not to sound ungrateful, but why don't the Aspects do something about it?" Adarin questioned, much less intimidated than he was the last time the two had spoke, even though previously it had only been a dream.

"Because I am busy holding off the Nightmare from within the Emerald Dream. My brother Malygos currently resides in Northrend and due to his insanity is in no shape to do anything. Nozdormu is dealing with a similar threat brought on by the Old Gods. Alexstrasza's whereabouts are unknown and asking Neltharion for aid is completely out of the question, even if we could find him. Truthfully, this is our only option."

"If that is the case, then I accept this responsibility," Adarin said as he knelt down before Ysera the Dreamer.

"Very well then..." she said, as she wrapped her enormous wings around Adarin. A shimmering green light surged throughout her wings and entered the space between them, where Adarin stood. After a few minutes, she removed her wings from Adarin and the Night Elf that once stood there in basic leather armor was completely decked out in what appeared to be dragon-scale armor.

The helm was a golden crown, with a little green decoration, atop a silver cowl which completely concealed his face, though it did provide space for his ears to stick out. His spaulders were both jagged and smooth. The jagged section was crafted of the same golden material that the crown was and the smooth rounded surface that actually covered his shoulders shared the same color as the Emerald Destiny. Also, on the rounded part of the spaulders was a dragon emblem. The tunic and the kilt shared the same pattern of various greens and golds which seemed to be crafted of dragon scales. The boots were almost entirely green scales, as well, but the toe's were covered in the same golden metal that comprised part of the facemask. The sleeves were completely formed from green dragon scales and the gauntlets shared the same pattern as the tunic and kilt. On the outside of the wrist, there was a long slit accross the gauntlet which seemed to serve a purpose.

"Now you are appropriately called the Dreamwalker... You will find that you will be able to do much that you were not capable of before, such as transport yourself freely from the natural world to the Emerald Dream at will. You will no longer need to concentrate to do that task. Also, you no longer have need for that pitiful staff," explains Ysera as she thrusts her wing forward and snaps it like a toothpick with her claws. "If you are ever in need of a weapon, two arcane blades can be called forth from within your gauntlets. They will be attached to the armor at the wrist and be sheathed and unsheathed at will."

"I feel incredible..."

"That is only the half of it. Your power will become greater as you and the armor develop the symbiotic relationship you were both created for. Though you are seperate, you are one in the same. Now, Adarin Dreamwalker, you must head back to Silithus and rally your people immediately. The barrier at Ahn'Qiraj is weakening day by day and you must rally a force strong enough to hold off their armies while you slay the Old God that is behind this all."

"Adarin..." Avarielle said lovingly, "I wish you luck. I am going to do everything I can to see if I can rally any of the flights to spare some dragons to aid in the fight." Adarin nodded in compliance. "And this time, I promise you that I will return.

"I have been aiding Malfurion within the Emerald Dream trying to reverse the effects of the Nightmare. I will continue to do so, since I have no physical body with which to affect this war from the physical plane. Adarin, this will probably be the last time we speak. You have been a good friend."

Just then, the same flash of bright light that had overtook his vision so many times today did so again but this time when he opened his eyes he was back outside of the Temple of the Elements. He quickly shifted into his stormcrow form and flew at amazing speeds towards Southern Kalimdor. Minutes later, he passed by Xiong on the way, and not long after that noticed two figures in the distance.

He could make out one as a hippogriff with a mount, who he assumed was Jin'tao, but there was another figure that was chasing after him and it seemed as if Jin was trying to dodge that figure. As Adarin got closer he could make out that it was a flying Ogre, something he had never seen in the entirety of his long lifespan.

Midflight Adarin shape shifted back into his natural form and slammed headfirst into the Ogre-mage. He soon realized that he could fly in this armor too, although he was nowhere near as fast in this form as he was as a stormcrow. He was, however, much more capable for a fight. He hovered there for a moment and eye the Ogre up and down.

"So you want to play too?" his two heads asked in sync.

Adarin didn't answer with words. All he did was throw his arms and legs back, and while his chest went forward he let out a blood-curdling scream as two blue blades of energy shot out from the back of his hands. He flew towards the Ogre-mage and started gashing him with the blades, until he realized that wounds were healing instantly. The Ogre-mage began to cackle maniacally.

"Laugh at this..." Adarin yelled as he drove one of his wrist-blades directly into one of the Ogre's two heads. Conveniently, he had pierced it through one of his eyes and he fell towards the ocean holding his eye with both hands.

Jin'tao looked at Adarin and nodded his head.

"Thank you my friend. As I expected, you are not the same person you once were," Jin greeted his Night Elven friend. "Though I very much doubt that that is the last we will see of him," he added and as he looked down towards the falling body it splashed into the ocean.

"Quickly Jin... We don't have much time and I have much to explain to you."

"And I have much to tell you, as well, young Dreamwalker."

Adarin shape shifted back into his stormcrow form and the two flew off towards Kalimdor, though Adarin had to slow himself a little bit to allow Tempest to keep up.


	9. First Strike

"Lady Proudmoore, the druids of the Cenarion Circle require your military support in Southern Kalimdor. An ancient threat that lies behind the Scarab Wall in Silithus will be unleashed on the world soon and we must take the initiative before there numbers become too vast. The barrier that was erected to hold them at bay weakens by the day. It is already failing enough to allow the smaller of the Silithid to break free and they are rallying the various hives all of Kalimdor outside of Ahn'Qiraj. We must act fast or all hope could be lost. Sincerely, Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm," Jaina Proudmoore's chamberlain read aloud. She was quite old yet there was a strange mysticism about her. She was covered in crimson robes that completely concealed her identity and the only reason Enron could tell she was old was from her wrinkly hands.

"I understand your issue is of great importance, but how can I be sure that you have the support of the Horde as you say you do? Though I trust Thrall with all my heart, how can I be sure that any member of the other numerous races are not using this threat to stab us in the back while our attention is focuses elsewhere?" Lady Proudmoore questioned the Night Elf who was clothed similar to the Archmages chamberlain, save for the fact that his robe was an orange color.

"Believe me, my Lady, this is no ploy. In the aftermath of all of this, you would be wise to join our forces," Enron argued.

"Very well, then... I shall trust you are right," the beautiful human mage stated.

"When can we expect your departure? Thrall has already dispatched his troops and they are to meet us The Crossroads by sundown tomorrow," Enron asked.

"If time is of the essence, then I will rally my troops immediately. I have just the leader in mind too. Please excuse me momentarily," the Lady explained as she waved her flat hand across the air which tore a purple scar into the atmosphere.

She stepped through the tear in the fabric of reality and before the portal even closed she had stepped back through. Immediately after she rematerialized, another figure stepped through. He was a human and his his hair was brown which hung down covering half of his face as it parted in the middle. His face was covered in scruffy facial hair and though he carried himself like a formidable warrior, he had failed to upkeep his appearance like one. He was decked out in Judgement armor signifying his affiliation with the Holy Light. He carried a large shield which was decorated with the Alliance's lion emblem and a massive sword that gave off a white glow, likely blessed by the very magics that empowered him.

"Highlord Leoric von Zeldig at your service mighty Druid. May I request that we make a stop in Bael Modan along the way?" the Paladin asked. "I know of someone who may be willing to aid the struggle against this menacing enemy."

"Very well," Ernon finalized. "Gather your troops and we will depart from Theramore by dawn."

--

The sun shined extraordinarily bright the next morning which gave an orange hue to the dunes of Southern Kalimdor. Fandral felt as if it was too quiet even for this early in the morning. He stood at his usual spot, with his arms crossed, as he waited for Krogarr to report back. He had sent him and the remaining Riders of Maraudon, the seven who had survived the encounter with Rahoda and his cult, to look for any traces of Rahoda's whereabouts. Fandral had sent a good portion of the druids that were stationed at Cenarion Hold with him just in case they ran into any problems. The Night Elves Sylia and Tethis and the Furbolg Elastuul, and Skorn as well as several other underlings provided support. The four members of the Cenarion Council who had joined them were given Nightsabers to ride so that the mounted warriors could better direct the ground troops. Fandral and Hamuul had stayed at Cenarion Hold to protect it in case of an emergency. Though they could not leave the outpost completely unguarded at any given time.

--

The Riders of Maraudon, with the support of the Cenarion Circle, scoured over every corner of the sands of Silithus and could find not one trace of there Tauren friend.

"Krogarr... I believe that Schade has picked up his scent!" Sylia shouted, reffering to her Nightsaber.

"Very well then! Lead the way," he ordered, as the group converged behind her, headed west in the direction of the Silithid hive known as Hive'Zora.

"Should be just over this dune," she confirmed as she rode up over the hill and dropped her jaw. They had all seen the hives before but that was not was startled Sylia Silvermane. As the other troops continued until they could see what was so surprising about the hive, they tents and fire pits all around the rim of the underground hive. It appeared too much like a village to be crafted by the Silithid.

Something interesting caught Krogarr's eye as he noticed movement within one of the tents. A flap was lifted and a large Tauren emerged from it who he recognized as Rahoda. With his unique armor, there was no way that he could be mistaken as anyone else. Krogarr motioned for everyone to duck down as him, Sylia, Elastuul, and Skorn spied on the corrupted Tauren. He walked over to the ramp that lead down deep into Hive'Zora and raised his mighty hammer, the Earthshaker, high into the sky and shouted.

"Slaves of the Qiraji,... The time has come to strike vengeance into the hearts of the mortal races who have sealed your God away for a thousand years. With the might of the Old Gods, we shall bring wrath upon them and scour the land of Kalimdor until the day that all bow before the will of the Gods.

Seconds later the ground began to shake and thousands of the insectoid Silithid poured out from the depths of Hive'Zora. Immediately, everyone realized that chances are they were going to advance of Cenarion Hold first. Every druid mounted either a Wolf or a Nightsaber, leaving some of the mounts with two or three riders on their backs as the twelve beasts charged for the outpost to warn them of the coming disaster. Rahoda was about to initiate the first strike.

--

Twenty minutes later, the Riders of Maraudon and the druids who aided them charged into Cenarion Hold. They all slid to a stop simultaneously and Sylia quickly jumped off of her Nightsaber and ran for the tower that Fandral usually stood at. She screamed for him the entire run up there.

"Fandral!!" she shouted.

"What is it Sylia? Have you found something?" Fandral questioned as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yes... It's Rahoda... He's amassing the Silithid for an attack... There heading straight for us!" she said as she continued to pant heavily.

Fandral turned his attention to the sands behind him and reached for the large horn that was positioned near the balcony. He blew into it sending the call for all of the druid's who were out searching for Rahoda or still setting up defenses to either fall back or man there battle stations. For the remaining people in the Hold, he looked over the balcony at the crowd that was ammassing around the mounted warriors who had made this discovery.

"Riders of Maraudon... I thank you, again, for your aid," he said as Krogarr nodded in agreement. "Citizens of Kalimdor... Today we fight not for our individual races... Not for our individual lives... And not for the ownership of land... Today... We fight for our very existence, each and every one of us. We fight with the might of Kalimdor as a whole. On this day... We stand as one, and fall as one!! For Kalimdor!!" he shouted as he raised his fist up into the air with the entirety of three hundred troops following suit. Fandral noticed a swarm moving in over the horizon that covered both the air and the land."Now turn, defenders of Kalimdor, and let us face our fears that we have buried beneath the sands we walk upon!"

Fandral jumped from the top of the spire, easily a thirty foot drop, and landed with the gracefulness of a feline. He pulled his mighty staff out that had the shape of a bear paw at the top and charged towards the upcoming battle. A mounted Hamuul Runetotem, atop a massive Kodo Beast, gathered the Riders of Maraudon and the additional mounted druid's and charged for the front line. Fandral rallied the remaining foot soldiers and charged ahead of them towards the same destination.

--

In the middle of the Crossroads, located in the northern Barrens, a mighty Orc sat atop the most massive Kodo Beast that Leoric had ever seen. The Orc had bright green skin with an axe that bore the same color aura. That same axe was also branded with the symbol of the horde. The spaulders were his armors most prominent feature, with large spikes rising off of the metal plate that covered his shoulders. His helmet looked like it was bit in half from the mouth up and was crafted of the same plate metal that his shoulder pieces were. The remained of his suit was 

formed from the same plate as well, yet it was decorated with gold and blue designs. He was the most spectacular Orc of the clan that had gathered in the center of the Crossroads and that alone told Leoric that he was High Overlord Saurfang. Thrall's most prized warrior, he had been told by the Night Elf that had joined them, who would lead the massive army of Orcs and Trolls south on the lands of Silithus to aid the continent of Kalimdor in defending itself against whatever lie beneath the ancient ruins of Ahn'Qiraj.

"Leoric von Zeldig I presume?" the Orc asked.

"Indeed. I come on behalf of Theramore, bringing the graces of Jaina Proudmoore," he replied.

"And I bring the blessing of Thrall, proud human," he said, immediately establishing his superiority.

"I propose that we stop in Bael Modan," Leoric requested.

"We have been in conflict the the Dwarves that reside there. May I inquire as to why human?" the Orc challenged.

"I have been assured that they will engage in no act of aggression. We are all in this together, like it or not!" he responded.

"Very well then," the Orc agreed. "Only if you can assure me there will be no hostility."

"I give you my word Saurfang."

High Overlord Saurfang, brother of Broxigar, raised his glimmering axe high in the sky. "We will depart to the south, towards Bael Modan immediately, to bolster their forces with ours!" he shouted and just as ordered each and every Orc, Troll, and Human marched in unison to the south out of the Crossroads.

--

The defenders of Cenarion Hold fought with all of there might as thousands of the insectoid Silithid poured down on them from the dunes. The druid's that fought on foot had taken on the form of beasts of the ground and air. Several Druids of the Claw had become felines and others had become bears. Some Druids of the Talon had taken on the form of a stormcrow, and others, the form of an owlbear. Few even remained in their natural shape and casted spells from a distance. Hundreds of large white stars seemed to fall from the sky as they crashed into the oncoming Silithid.

The massive army of insects came in many shapes and sizes. Similarly to the defenders of Kalimdor, they took to the air and to the ground. Stormcrows battled in the sky with the wasp-like Silithid in the sky.

Two of the Riders of Maraudon had joined forces, an Orc and a Troll, and the Troll pulled our a large rifle and fired his gun a sand worm-like insect that had popped out of the soil and barely pierced its armor with the shot. The Orc raised a similar gun and fired but it released a large net that entangled the worm in it. The two mounted warriors put down their guns and grabbed there blades as they circled the entangled insect. They continued to encircle the beast clockwise until they had sliced it in two with their scimitars.

Elsewhere, Fandral remained in his natural form and abused the insects with his mere physical might. Fandral swung his bear-paw staff, smacking one of scarab-like Silithid with it, sending it flying across the battlefield. Several fluidly motioned swings later and Fandral had eliminated three or four more Silithid of varying castes and sent them soaring too.

A Druid in dire bear form wrestled on the ground with one of the colossal insects that command the smaller Silithid. The two rolled around for a few minutes until the bug pierced through the Druids chest with his large spike-like mandible. The the creature moved on to it's next victim as the bear slumped off of the insects mouthpiece, lifeless.

Hamuul Runetotem responded to the death of the Druid as charged for the Silithid's military leader. He smacked it with his massive hammer and crushed the side of the creatures face. Green ichor from the large insect splashed all over the mounted Arch Druid as he screamed in a rage.

Several of the foot soldiers took position within the numerous defensive structures that they had strategically set up. Several catapults were manned and were launched at the infestation as they exploded sending more ichor splattering everywhere. The defenders had begun to make some advancements on the incoming swarm.

Just when they thought they actually had a chance, the ground began to shake again. This time it was infinitely more powerful than before. The sky soon filled with sand as it erupted from the ground not ten feet from a druid in owlbear form and an enormous worm, roughly one hundred feet long, burst from the dunes, swallowed the druid whole, and submerged back under the sand. Fandral watched in horror from far away.

"Ouro... Legend has it that she was the queen of all Silithid. I never thought that what my troops had told me were true," Fandral explained as he charged for the last known location of the legendary Ouro.

The massive beast burst from the ground again and whipped his carapace covered tail accross the battlefield, sending both Silithid and the defenders of Kalimdor flying. He burrowed back into the sand shortly after.

Ouro popped his head straight out of the ground and finally allowed for a clear view of there attacker. The creature had a bronze-colored exoskeleton that, supposedly, could not be pierced by normal weapons, meaning that only a few of the defenders could actually deal damage to the monstrosity. Its carapaced body looked like a one hundred foot long centipede's, yet it had a frill somewhat akin to a cobra's. The maw of the beast was beak shaped, though it had two mandibles on its cheeks.

Its head cocked back and it exhaled a powerful stream of sand in the direction of the mounted Hamuul Runetotem. The blast slammed into the Arch Druids side, knocking him off his Kodo Beast, though he held on to his hammer tight. The Tauren pulled himself to his feet and charged for what could only be called the belly of the beast. He raised his hammer high as it began to take on a yellow glow and when the Druid made contact with the carapace, a small explosion caused a scale of Ouro's shell to crack.

Fandral, Hamuul, Sylia, Tethis, Skorn, Elastuul, and Krogarr all began to converge in on the gargantuan Sand Word from all sides attacking the mighty beast with what magical weapons they have. All of the Druids that had taken on the guise of the owlkin focused there attacks on Ouro as well. The rest of the druids who remained in there spell caster form would heal the warriors. Some Druids even stayed in their stormcrow, bear, and feline forms respectively and joined the Riders of Maraudon in attacking the bulk of the swarm, though their chance at defending Cenarion Hold looked grim.

And far in the distance, the sea of insects that covered the sands of Silithus parted to make way for the true mastermind behind the attack; the lone warrior who had informed an entire ancient civilization that the mortal races had banded together in an attempt to annihilate the Silithid and their creators; Rahoda Cloudbreaker.

--

When the massive army that consisted primarily of Orcs, Trolls, and Humans arrived at Bael Modan the first sight that caught Enron's eye was a large factory built into the mountain side. There were numerous cave systems, whose entrances were marked by sturdy stone walls and guard towers blocking the mouth of each cavern. The caves weaved in and around the factory that, Leoric informed, led far below the cliff-face. Each had railroad tracks that tunneled through each of the mines that led to the factory.

"Duke August Foehammer should be stationed somewhere in the cave system," suggested the Human leader Leoric.

"Very well... They are your allies and it would be best if you two represented the Might of Kalimdor. I will camp outside the village with our combined forces and await your return," High Overlord Saurfang stated.

"I agree that it would be best if you spoke on our behalf, Leoric, and I will accompany you on behalf of the Alliance," Enron added, as Leoric nodded in response.

The pair walked up a cobble stone pathway towards a train station that led into the underground subway system that was much more complex than the one the gnomes had built connecting Ironforge and Stormwind. While waiting at the station, a rail car stopped near the druid and paladin, which was piloted by a short and dark haired Dwarf of rather dark complexion.

"Gauntlet's me name. What is ye business wit' the mighty red mountain, Bael Modan?" the Dwarf asked.

"We have come here to seek council with Duke August Foehammer, leader of this facility," Enron explained.

"I am a close friend of his. Mention the name Leoric von Zeldig and he will surely allow us access to Bael Modan," the paladin added.

"I trust ye, as upstanding members of the Alliance, but forgive me if I confirm this with the Duke personally. Aye then..." the Dwarf started, as he waved one of his stocky hands towards the rail car. "Right this way!"

Enron and Leoric both got onto the train-like rail car, followed by Gauntlet. The ride lasted roughly ten minutes and eventually slowed to a stop just outside of a large facility deep underground. As the Human and Night Elf exited the train, they failed to recognize the gnomish design that the enormous building that stood before them was made of. It was unlike any other building either had seen before. Gigantic pistons pumped an unknown purple fluid throughout the city that apparently fueled whatever scientific study was going on inside.

"Welcome to Reactor 51. I will go get the Duke now. Please wait here," the Dwarf informed the pair as he exited the trolly and walked into the large building. Several minutes later, neither the train operator nor Leoric's Dwarven friend had show there faces. Instead, a three and a half foot gnome with bright green hair approached the druid and paladin. He wore a simple cloth outfit and his hair was clumped together to form dreadlocks.

"I am Deus, the military commander of the Gnomish Society in Bael Modan. I have been sent here to show you around the factory courtesy of August," the gnome explained.

"I would love a tour of your facility but I am afraid we have little time for such recreational activities. It seems that we will soon be called to aid the Cenarion Circle in battle in the sands of Silithus!" the Human paladin Leoric von Zeldig assured.

"Very well. I shall take you to his quarter's immediately."

The tiny gnome led them through the large double doors in the front of the facility. Inside was an enormous airstrip that was lined with at least a dozen Gnomish Flying Machines. Past the airport they reached a corridor that was filled with many doors that opened by placing ones hand on a touchscreen to unlock it. Deus explained that this is where most of the top secret experiments performed by the Gnomes since the fall of their capital city of Gnomeregan.

Past that they came to an underground fault and needed to use a bridge to cross it. Enron noticed the walls of the fault glimmering and Deus explained that this was the largest Dwarven archaeological dig in all of Kalimdor. He said that nearly a thousand Dwarves dig around the clock to uncover the most significant set of Titan ruins since the discovery of Uldaman in the Eastern Kingdoms. On the other side of the rope bridge stood two Dwarven guards armed with rifles and covered head-to-toe in plate mail armor. They quickly drew arms at their unrecognizable guests until Deus stepped in front of them and informed the guards that these two 

had received clearance from Duke August Foehammer. The two guards immediately lowered there guns.

"My apologies Lord Deus," the one said, as he bowed before the Gnomish commander.

Several minutes later they arrived inside a room that seemed similar to one which Magni Bronzebeard took up residence in inside Ironforge. A magnificent Dwarven warrior sat atop the throne in the center of the room covered from head-to-toe in Battlegear of Might armor. He wielded a large steel hammer that bore the Alliance insignia of the lion on both sides.

"Aye, me dear friend Leoric. To what do I owe this pleasure?" the mighty Dwarf asked as he stood from his throne, and approached both Leoric and Enron.

"I wish it was under better circumstances. I understand that you have much conflict with the Horde of the area, as of late, but I ask you to squash such rivalries for the time being. A greater evil has arisen in southern Kalimdor and the Cenarion Circle has asked for our assistance," explained Leoric von Zeldig.

"And what does this have to do with the Horde?" questioned August.

"We have all gathered together outside of Bael Modan; Orc, Troll, and Human alike. Now we ask for the aid of Bael Modan in this dire time!" added Enron. "If you choose to aid us, we will charge for the sands of Silithus to help the Cenarion Circle eradicate whatever threat lies behind the evil Scarab Wall!"

"Very well, then. I will have to advise me people on this matter. I will need some time to consider your proposal. Though you offer me nothing, me friendship with Leoric will likely sway well in our decision. Maintain your gathering outside of Bael Modan and I will inform as to what we have come to within the hour,"

With a nod of approval from Leoric and a bow from both him and Enron, the two left.

--

As Rahoda walked slowly towards the battlefield, no member of the Cenarion Council had noticed his arrival. They were too distracted dealing with the enormous Sand Worm Ouro to witness Rahoda devastating the Druid's amongst the battlefield.

The possessed Tauren neared the front line and threw his arms back. He began to hover in mid air, slowly rising at first, and eventually gaining speed. When he was roughly one hundred feet in the air, he raised his arms up and let out a blood curdling scream. Fel energy began to emanate from his body, as what appeared to be a large ball of fire fell from the sky towards the defenders of Cenarion Hold. When the flaming orb made contact with the ground an enormous explosion decimated nearly a quarter of there remaining troops. A few of the Riders of Maraudon were even caught in the explosion. When the dust cleared, no survivors remained living within the charred crater.

Meanwhile, Ouro had advanced nearly all the way to Cenarion Hold itself. Fandral, Hamuul, Sylia, Tethis, Skorn, Elastuul, and Krogarr had managed to keep him at bay for this long but each of the warriors had grown tired and would likely not be able to keep momentum for much longer.

Fandral and Hamuul attack the Worm from the rear as they extracted enormous roots from deep under the sand to attempt to hold the beast momentarily. Krogarr attacked from the back too but charged for the tail and climbed it like a staircase, trying to reach the creatures face; a likely weak spot.

Sylia and Skorn had remained in their natural forms as well and tried to aid Fandral and Hamuul in holding the gargantuan Sand Worm down with large roots. Though there's were not half as strong, nor half as large, as the Arch-Druids. Elastuul had been healing the other warriors throughout the battle.

Tethis had taken on his owlbear form and channeled some powerful spell as he whispered in the wind. The shrubs of the dunes came to life just in time to aid him. These shrub's in particular spread large leaves on there head to catch a wind gust and rode it high into the sky. Once in the air, they fired large cannonball-sized seeds at Ouro's eyes, seeming to temporarily blind him.

Just what Krogarr had been looking for. An opportunity to strike the beast when it had been distracted. He sprinted up the Sand Worms spine and climbed up the back of its frill, all while Ouro had been trying to wiggle free from the large roots. He eventually made it to the top of the beasts head and slammed his mighty axe into the eye of the Worm. It let out a shrill that echoes all throughout Kalimdor.

--

Leoric and Enron hadn't even waited an hour and Duke August Foehammer had already reached a verdict. They had already dispatched at least a dozen Flying Machine pilots that the collective army had witnessed flying overhead in the southern direction.

A few hundred warriors marched out of Bael Modan and combined forces with that of Saurfang's army. Some were Gnomes, others were Dwarves. Some were dressed in plate armor. One in particular rode inside some mechanical walking suit that seemed to be fueled by that same purple fluid that was being used in Reactor 51. Upon closer inspection, Enron recognized the rider as Deus, the military leader of the Gnomes.

To his amazement, Enron and Bashana had amassed an army of nearly a thousand warriors to reinforce the druids in Silithus.

"Now we will head south to the land of Thousand Needles. We will camp at the base of the elevator and I, personally, will travel to Freewind Post to rally the Tauren for the cause, and Enron, you will proceed to Feralas. Go to Feathermoon Stronghold to the west and gather as many Night Elves as you can for the war effort," explained Saurfang.

"I have a friend in Feathermoon Stronghold that may actually be able to help with that; Shandris," Enron replied.

The two bowed before each other and traveled south towards the Great Lift in the Barrens.

--

Rahoda could feel the pain that Ouro felt. Rahoda's leader, Cho'gall, had bound the two beings into one soul, yet it was the Sand Worm who actually had conscious control over the Tauren. Rahoda focused all of his attention towards the beast as he flew towards it.

The creature fell towards the ground as it writhed in agony. It landed directly on top of one of Cenarion Hold's buildings and it completely shattered. Rahoda held his chest as he flew for the creature that shared his soul. The fel energy that was radiated from his body began to tear holes in his fur and flesh, each tear emitting a green flame. Even his eyes gave off the same green flame.

When he arrived at the downed Worm, he placed his hand upon its frill. The fel energy transfered from Rahoda's body and into Ouro's. The Sand Worm shot back up rather quick and yet he remained motionless. Rahoda's body levitated into the air and his body began to merge with Ouro's directly into the beasts chest. Rahoda's whole body know appeared to have erupted in a green flame, as the creature laughed.

"Now... You will all see the power of my new god!!" said a voice barely akin to what Rahoda's voice once was. His voice was now much more raspy than before and sounded like he was constantly gargling.

"I am not sure if we can allow that to happen, old friend," interrupted a hovering figure behind the monstrous Rahoda.

When the serpentine body swiveled to see who it was who spoke, he saw a hovering warrior completely covered in green and gold armor. His face was covered by his armor though the beastial Rahoda was still sentient enough to recognize the voice; Adarin Dreamwalker had returned. The sound of flapping wings paranoid the creature even more, as it spun around again to meet the visage of Jin'tao Stormstout, flying atop a mighty Hippogryph.

"If fact, I am willing to prevent it at all costs!" the Pandaren added as he drew forth the mighty Emerald Destiny from its sheath.

"So this is how you treat an old friend..." Rahoda chuckled, yet with an added rasp and a slight gargle to it. "Then so be it!" He lashed out for Jin'tao, who jumped off of Tempest in the nick of time. The gargantuan maw of Ouro, which Rahoda was attached to, swallowed the beautiful hippogryph in one gulp. Jin landed on the head of the creature and slid down the spine until he landed on the sand below.

"Jin'tao... I will take care of this abomination. You help the forces defend Cenarion Hold!" Adarin yelled down to his Pandaren partner.

Jin'tao nodded in response.


	10. The Twilight Cometh

Jin'tao was running for the army of druids that had been defending Cenarion Hold from a army of a thousand Silithid. The creature's were everywhere. Each covered in a thick, black carapace, yet they all came in different shapes and sizes. Some looked like six legged spiders, some looked like giant wasps. Some even looked gigantic scarabs. Others that looked like something not of this world scattered throughout the battlefield. He had heard those particular Silithid being referred to as Tanks. The commanders of the infestation.

He had reached the front line as he ran up to the Orc known as Krogarr. The two nodded at each other and positioned themselves back to back. Krogarr wielded a mighty axe that he held high above his head and the Pandaren had his hand at his side as he grabbed the hilt of the legendary Emerald Destiny. Jin'tao had drawn the blade and closed his eyes as a blade shaped green energy formed out of the large emerald embedded in the other end of the hilt.

Jin'tao swung for one of the wasp-like insects and seared it in half. He turned around to a loud shrill, swinging again for one of the Silithid. He realized too late that it was one of the Tanks that had attempted to pounce on him.

The insect walked on what appeared to be four black crab legs with barbs on the ends. Two more of those same appendages made 'hands,' if it could be called that, that ended in the same barbs. Its body consisted of segments much like any other insect but the Tank angled downward as it leaped forward. The body had two small wings that appeared too small to actually allow for flight and, most notably, its carapace was covered in runes from top to bottom.

Before it could even land on the Pandaren, Krogarr came swinging with his axe splitting the creature in two. The insects two halves peeled from the sides of the axe, leaving a green ooze that dripped off of it. He winked at Jin as he spun around and bellowed a threatening roar, splitting another scarab-like Silithid in two.

Jin'tao threw his hand up over the Emerald Destiny and closed his eyes as he asked the ground if it could lend him their strength. The very sands of Silithis raised before the Pandarens hand and formed a wave that hardened into sandstone. The wave rose to about fifty feet before it began to crash through the Silithid ranks. The rocks crumbled on top of them, which crushed them instantly.

Fandral had taken up position on the front lines as well. He now crept towards the opening that Jin'tao's sandstone wall had created. He channeled the roots from the ground creating a wall that literally divided the Silithid's forces in two. Hamuul had sat atop a mighty Kodo beast as he charged down the line and stars fell from the sky that erupted when it hit the ground that the Silithid occupied.

All around the freakish hybrid Ouro-Rahoda the minions of some evil god devastated the landscape. Several windows were smashed out from fights that had happened within Cenarion Hold and one building was even set ablaze. The former friend of Adarin, and the entire Cenarion Council, was causing utter destruction to the city with his tail.

Adarin flew towards the abomination, and willed the Dreamwalker Armor to release the energy blades he had been informed of. The white light formed out of the gauntlets and became the main source of light on the battlefield as a sand storm blew in, which caused poor visibility. He slashed Ouro-Rahoda's frill, which caused it to tear through the middle. The insectoid maw snapped at the flying Night Elf as it flew higher into the sky.

The snake-like monstrosity coiled itself up, and jumped into the air after Adarin. Within seconds, it clamped its jaw down on Adarin who had rammed his energy blades into the roof of the creatures mouth. As Ouro-Rahoda released its grip in agony, Adarin flew free from the mouth of the gigantic sand worm.

He turned around in mid-flight and faced his palms towards the falling Silithid creature. An attack similar to what Hamuul had just did took place. Only this time, the white energy that fell from the sky was released from within Adarin as it crashed down on top of the abomination that held his friend captive.

"I am sorry Rahoda..." were Adarin last words as he forced all of his energy into the attack. He screamed as the white energy that shot from his hands grew larger and larger and larger until they eventually stopped. The ground shook as each attack made contact with the creatures lifeless body. As he waited for the dust to settle, he hovered high up in the sky, breathing heavily. Before the dust even settled, he could still hear the chuckling of a voice he recognized so well; Rahoda.

"You should be... if you thought that pitiful attack would be the end of me!" as the creature popped out of the ground elsewhere, and leaped directly into the sky. This time, Ouro-Rahoda thought to use the dark magics of the Twilight Hammer to soar in the sky as well. He stopped when the face of Rahoda was inches away from Adarin's, with his long insectoid tail dangling. He spread his arms and screamed in his former friend's face.

"Now... You will all feel the wrath of the Old Gods!" he shouted.

Moments later, Adarin could hear a loud horn being blown in the distance and several fires that illuminated the sandstorm scurried across the landscape. The sun was setting and soon there would be little light other than whatever carried the torches towards the druids that had sided with the Riders of Maraudon.

Within seconds it became apparent. From the direction the horn was blown, an army of a thousand humanoids of varying races; Blood Elf, Night Elf, Undead, Human, Orc, Troll, Tauren, Dwarf, Gnome, and even a Furbolg or two. Each of whom brought with them, what was not actually torches illuminating the sandstorm, but large Fire Elementals that were shackled to their humanoid companions.

Ouro-Rahoda slithered under the sand as the ground began to shake. Adarin flew higher into the sky so that he could attempt to survey the area for any movement under the sands but the storm was too rugged.

Jin'tao and Krogarr still stood back to back, now fighting off much more than just insects; but the combined support of the Twilight Hammer. The Fire Elementals were released from their shackles and one of the beings of flame charged for the duo.

Jin'tao jumped over the entity and took stance when he landed. Krogarr, however, was caught off guard and was tackled from behind by the flames. As the creature burns his flesh, a foul smell falls over the landscape. The Orc screams in sheer pain as his skin begins to bubble. Jin'tao swings his sword towards the Elemental but it swings directly through the fire beast without causing any visible damage. He opened his palm and asked the water deep underground in the caverns if it could aid him. Water began to gather around Krogarr as it doused the Elemental, but the warrior was still badly burnt.

The same scenario played over and over again across the battlefield and Jin'tao had become completely exhausted. After the third one the water stopped answering his calls and that's when the fight became a serious issue.

It was then that the air support arrived. The reinforcements from Bael Modan, that the Might of Kalimdor had gathered, sent there Gnomish Flying Machines to aid the Cenarion Circle for the mean time. They began to open fire on dozens of Silithid and Twilight Cultists across the sand dunes. Three of the flying machines began to lock-in on the serpentine-abomination, Ouro-Rahoda. The creature burst from the sand and spun, which smacked the one to the sands, though it exploded amidst the Silithid ranks.

Another one was crushed in the jaws of the creature, as Adarin flew towards him at remarkable speed. He charged up an enormous ball of green energy, something similar to the Wraith spell, though much more massive and powerful. He slammed it right into the creature's chest, where Rahoda's body was attached. The explosion knocked both Adarin and Ouro-Rahoda back a dozen or so feet as they both dashed towards each other again. The two power houses smacked into each other and when they connected it sounded like thunder.

Ouro-Rahoda began to laugh at the Night Elf as enormous black tentacles burst out of the creatures carapace and entangle Adarin. The arms of Rahoda locked his former friend in place as he began to cackle more maniacally as he burned the druids armor with the green flames that were emitted from the former druids flesh. Suddenly, enormous thorns burst from Rahoda's body as he laughed more and more. It was then that Rahoda could no longer go back. His natural abilities had been used for corrupting nature rather than embracing it. The Night Elf screamed in pain as the humongous thorns pierced through Adarin, as well as his Dreamwalker armor.

It was a scream that was heard all across the battlefield.

Though individual battles took place all across the landscape, they all stopped to witness the event that was about to unfold; Ouro-Rahoda retracted the spikes that were grown from his body and Adarin fell to the sand. The Twilight Cultists began to cheer as their armies advanced on Cenarion Hold. A few of the Fire Elementals set a good portion of the buildings in the city aflame. Jin'tao had exhausted his magic over the last few days and didn't have much in terms of 

physical strength either. He could still attack the Silithid and the Cultists, however, using the Emerald Destiny.

As soon as everyone had given up hope on Adarin, he began to slowly rise to feet, despite the fact that he was bleeding all over the place. A few of the druids noticed and attempted to heal him though it did little to heal all of the wounds. Slightly rejuvinated, the Night Elf used his last bit of strength to thrust himself into one of the holes dug by the hybrid Ouro-Rahoda. The beast was currently distracted as he burrowed underground to attack the remaining druids since he thought that his only threat was dead in the sands. Adarin flew through the hole that the enormous worm had burrowed through and grabbed its tail as it exited the sand to attack again.

As he tried to fly into the air, Ouro-Rahoda was pulled back toward the ground and was smashed directly into the tower that was Fandral Staghelms lookout, which was the last building still standing after the fire. The sandstorm no longer caused a problem with visibility because of the enormous blaze that the Fire Elementals had started.

Adarin bolted out of the burrowed hole and hovered above Ouro-Rahoda's motionless body. He dashed towards the remains of Cenarion Hold as he crashed through the frill thatRahoda's body was located on with his energy blade. Ouro let out a loud shrill, as did Rahoda but the voices were both separate now, unlike before. The lifeless body of Rahoda burst into a green flame and eventually burned to ashes that faded into the wind. The large insect carcass of Ouro, however, remained with a large hole in its chest, where Rahoda was once connected.

"I am sorry, friend, but I am sure we will meet again in a future life," was all that Adarin managed to say before he continued to fight with his fellow druids and their few reinforcements.

--

It was hours later and the fighting had finally ceased. Roughly half of the druids that entered battle that day had died and a few Riders of Maraudon, in addition to a few Gnome pilots, had lost there lives that day as well. Most of the remaining warriors had gathered around the remains of what was once Cenarion Hold and which was now nothing but rubble. They had used the wood to make an enormous bonfire celebrating there slight victory, but more importantly remembering those they had lost.

The remaining Council members, Fandral, Hamuul, Sylia, Tethis, Elastuul, Skorn, and Adarin, as well as Jin'tao and Krogarr had all gathered around the fire as war heroes, though they were celebrating no joyous event. They had lost nearly half of there troops and now they could only pray that the reinforcements from Orgrimmar and Theramore would arrive soon.

"We have gathered here on this night to commemorate the lives of our finest. Everyone who has lost someone close out on the field this night, please step forward and say something on there behalf!" Fandral shouted. "Because I, too, know what it is like to lose a loved one to this evil." The first of many, a Troll Rider, stepped forward and began to speak.

"Ya mon'. I comemorate da' life of a fine leader; For Krogarr!!" he raised his two-fingered hand and the crowd began to cheer. Krogarr had barely survived the fight with all of his burns being very serious. Adarin had healed both himself and the Orc to full recovery, though they both would carry scars that no healing spell could repair. The whole right half of Krogarr's face was completely disfigured, and the the Night Elf bored pale spots where the thorns had pierced through his body and armor. "And fo' da power da Loa have instilled in dis one!" he added as he pointed towards Adarin, who had removed his helmet.

"I commemorate the life of a close friend of mine. Rahoda Cloudbreaker. Though we did not know each other long we had a strange connection that I have never quite understood. I am sorry for what I had to do, but it is what he would have wanted," Adarin confessed.

"Rahoda was a kind soul. Unlike Adarin, I did know him very well. I had fought with him numerous times over the past few years and traveled with him for at least one of them. We have been through thick and thin together and yet I feel as if your journey is not over yet," Jin'tao added.

" For Rahoda!" the whole room shouted, as another person approached the bonfire.

"I, Tethis, give my best to all those who have died. Not one in particular is as important as the whole. You will all be missed."

The remembrances continued for hours on end, though the war was far from over and the Cenarion Circle knew that. They hadn't seen half of the enemy forces that still lie behind the Scarab Wall and the devastation caused by Ouro and Rahoda was barely the beginning of the horror that they would see. For the time being, however, every surviving member of the fight needed some rest.

--

Later that night, Adarin was sound asleep. The world begin to peel away and was replaced with a green version of itself. The tent that Adarin slept in that night was no longer there. The only sight he could see was a large golden globe high in the air which he recognized as the Eye of Ysera. He looked at his armor and noticed that the holes that were pierced through it had closed shut as he continued to fly for the golden orb despite this realization.

"Ysera... Have you summoned me again?" he questioned.

"Yes, young one, I have... Everything goes as planned on the physical Azeroth, but the Emerald Dream is more chaotic that you could ever imagine. This is no longer the place of your wildest dreams, but more your most unbearable nightmare," the magnificent Dragon explained. "There is someone else that wishes to aid you in your quest, in any way possible."

"And who would that be?" asked Adarin, inquisitively.

A mighty Night Elf approached the dream manifestation of Adarin and placed his corporeal hand on his shoulder. He looked similar enough to a Night Elf to call him one, yet large moose horns emerged from his forehead. He wore an outfit as well as a kilt crafted out of leather with yellow studs decorating the armor.

"I, Malfurion Stormrage, wish to aid you on your quest fellow druid. I believe we have much to learn from each other, and yet much to offer each other as well," Malfurion explained. "There were originally three separate sect's of druidism. The Claw, The Talon, and the Antler. Each sect circled around the their respective totems; Ursoc and Ursol, Aviana, and great Malorne. I was entrusted with the power of the twin bears. The first of Aviana's disciples was a descendant of Enron's. The first disciple of Malorne was the son of Fandral Staghelm, Valstann. He had perished one thousand years prior before being able to pass on his knowledge to anyone other than his twin brother Melithar. He has recently fallen victim to the Nightmare becoming an Unwaking. Now more than ever, we need the assistance of the Druids of the Antler," Malfurion Stormrage explained. "We must find Melithar somewhere within the Emerald Dream and free him from his captors. Only then will we be able to unify all three circles of druidism under one totem; the Druids of the Wilds. This is your destiny Adarin Dreamwalker. Embrace it as I did mine, ages ago."

"Well how can we find Melithar within the Nightmare without become corrupt ourselves?" Adarin asked.

"It will be no problem for us with our armor. Both your armor and mine are crafted of similar design. Mine holds the power of the Ursol and Ursoc. Enron now holds the armor that contains the elegance of Aviana and Melithar's possesses the strength of Malorne. Yours contains the power of all of our abilities combined, among other things,"the Arch Druid started, before being cut off by Ysera.

"This is because the Dreamwalker was imbued with every strength inherent in nature, whereas the armor of each Circle of Druidism is only given the power of there individual totem," the beautiful dragon spoke.

"Adarin, as the last remaining heir to the knowledge of the Druids of the Antler we must find Melithar if we ever hope to imbue you with the power of Malorne and if we are ever to stand a chance against the evil behind the Scarab Wall," finished Malfurion, as he motioned for him to follow him.

Adarin had entered the Emerald Dream before, but not since it had been forbidden due to the infection caused by the Nightmare. Though it had only been a year, it seemed nothing like it once was and, more importantly, Adarin had rarely ventured far into the Dream at all. He really appreciated Malfurion Stormrage's companionship more than he would ever know.


End file.
